


Bloody Life

by Zophia_Evans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans
Summary: Après la guerre, le résultat est sans appel pour Harry. Son dernier combat avec Voldemort a endommagé son noyau. Coupé de son monde, Harry voyage. Mais c'est à Voterra que son destin va changer. Sa rencontre fortuite avec un vampire et un déjeuné écourté lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !!
> 
> Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture je tenais juste à vous dire que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par un(e) Béta. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais il a certainement encore des fautes qui traînent...
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et Twilight appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.
> 
> Sur ce... Bonne Lecture =)

Chapitre 1

Il regardait les cercueils être mis en terre, les souvenirs de ses deux amis remontant à la surface. Autant douloureux que les bienvenues, il les laissa le submerger, honorant leurs mémoires une ultime fois avant de continuer à vivre sa vie. Une fois les cercueils hors de vue, il se retourna et s’éloigna de la tombe. Le service funéraire était suivi d’un banquet au ministère afin de commémorer ces deux héros morts pendant la bataille finale. Seulement, il n’avait pas envie d’être entouré d’hypocrite qui, quelques années avant encore, dénigrait et refusait d’engager un loup-garou. Une fois la grille du cimetière passé il transplana directement dans le Hall du Square Grimmaurd. Il enleva son manteau, l’accrocha à la patère derrière la porte, retira ses chaussures, défit sa cravate et ses boutons de manchettes tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre au dernier étage. Il était encore tôt, à peine cinq heures et demie de l’après-midi, mais depuis la bataille finale et le contrecoup de son duel il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Sans s’en inquiéter plus que ça, il se coucha et s’endormit presque immédiatement une fois sa tête sur l’oreiller.

C’est seulement trois heures plus tard qu’il fut réveillé par Kreattur qui lui avait préparé le souper. Groggy, il s’attabla dans le salon qui jouxtait sa chambre et mangea mécaniquement. Une fois fini et un peu plus réveillé, il remarqua le paquet de lettre qui l’attendait sur le guéridon près du canapé devant la cheminé du salon. Las, il s’assit devant le feu et commença sa lecture. Une provenait du Ministre de la Magie qui s’inquiétait de ne pas l’avoir vu lors du banquet post-funérailles. Une autre venait de Molly Weasley l’invitant au diner dominical familial – diner qu’il refuserait une fois de plus comme tous les précédents depuis la Bataille Finale – et la dernière venait d’Hermione. Celle-ci s’inquiétait de plus en plus de sa fatigue et de son manque de socialisation, elle avait peur qu’il ne tombe dans une déprime profonde et finisse par réaliser ce que Voldemort n’avait jamais réussi à faire en dix-sept ans. Et peut-être qu’elle avait eu raison de s’inquiéter dans les premiers temps après qu’il soit sorti du coma. La bataille l’avait moralement et physiquement drainé tant et si bien qu’il avait du mal à se projeter dans l’avenir. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il avait plusieurs fois pensé à rejoindre ses parents. Pourtant, inconsciemment il savait qu’ils seraient un peu déçus de ne pas le voir vivre une vie pleine et heureuse après les obstacles qu’il avait traversés.

Apprendre tous les décès qui avaient eu lieu pendant la bataille n’avait pas aidé son état d’esprit mais participer et aller aux funérailles l’avait grandement fait avancer et tourner la page. Maintenant il réfléchissait sérieusement à quoi il allait consacrer le reste de sa vie. Il avait de suite éliminé Auror. Il avait bien eu assez de Voldemort pour passer le reste de sa vie à traquer des petites frappes et autres sorciers noirs voulant dominer le monde. En fait, il pensait sérieusement à un métier qui le ferait voyager et auquel il pourrait y prendre du plaisir ainsi que faire un peu de tourisme en même temps. Briseur de malédiction était pour le moment en tête de liste mais collecteur d’ingrédient ou chasseur d’artefact freelance y figurait aussi et sa dernière année à Poudlard sera décisive dans son choix final. L’année commencerait dans deux mois et le brun n’avait pas vraiment hâte de se retrouver entourer d’autant de personnes. Passer une année quasi complète avec pour seul compagnie Ron et Hermione puis jeter dans la recherche au diadème vite suivie de la Bataille Finale, n’avait pas vraiment fait de lui un papillon social. Il avait donc tout l’été pour se reposer et réfléchir ainsi que booster un peu sa sociabilité afin de ne pas être trop pris au dépourvu à la rentrer. De plus son anniversaire se tenant dans un mois, il ne pourrait alors pas éviter l’habituelle fête d’anniversaire chez les Weasley. Jetant les lettres dans la cheminée, il se perdit de nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Fixant le feu consumant le parchemin, Harry finit par s’endormir sur le canapé. Il ne sentit donc pas Kreattur le faire léviter et le coucher dans son lit. 

Les semaines qui précédèrent sont anniversaire se passèrent dans un flou le plus total pour lui. Il dormit beaucoup, toujours convalescent, sortit très peu mais eut la visite d’Hermione et Ron de temps en temps. Il les soupçonnait d’ailleurs de venir le voir principalement pour vérifier qu’il était toujours en vie. Ron ayant fait sa demande en mariage pas longtemps après la Bataille Finale, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à planifier le mariage tout en gérant les interférences de Molly qui s’en donnait à cœur joie. Se reconcentrant sur le présent, Harry se planta devant son armoire afin de décider quel tenue porter pour sa fête d’anniversaire « surprise ». Soupirant, il finit par prendre la première à porter de main, un jean noir et un pull à col roulé noir. Il s’habilla en vitesse et avant de laisser son angoisse parler et le convaincre de rester terrer chez lui, pris la cheminette et atterrit dans la cuisine du Terrier.

À peine se fut-il remit sur ses pied suite à son atterrissage désastreux habituel qu’il se retrouva les bras plein d’une Molly Weasley heureuse de le voir.

« Harry ! Mon chéri, je suis si contente que tu sois venu ! Tu devrais venir plus souvent, on te voit à peine depuis quelques mois ! » Le tenant à bout de bras elle reprit de plus belle. « Mais regarde toi ! Tu as maigris ! Déjà que tu n’es pas bien gros, je suis sûre que Kreattur te nourris pas assez, viens donc assieds-toi je vais te donner une assiette ! »

« Vraiment, Mme Weasley, c’est pas nécessaire, j’ai bien mangé à midi. Je vais aller dire bonjour à tout le monde. Mais je suis content aussi d’être là, j’ai été occupé ces derniers temps mais j’aurais dût donner des nouvelles. »

Harry sortit de la cuisine, se hâtant pour ne pas laisser le temps à la mère Weasley de répliquer. Il se sentit un peu coupable de lui avoir mentit mais il jugeait préférable de faire un petit mensonge que de l’inquiéter avec ses problèmes. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter la mort de Fred. 

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry se dirigea vers le bruit qu’il entendait venant du jardin. La journée d’été étant belle, tout le monde profitait du soleil et du temps idéal pour une partie de Quidditch. Il fit son entrée discrètement dans le jardin, observant dans un premier temps ses amis libre de tous soucis et inquiétudes. Ron, Georges, Charlie, Ginny, Bill et Angélina disputaient un match serré, Arthur et Kingsley étaient attablés et échangeaient des nouvelles et potins sur le Ministère, Hermione, Luna et Neville quant à eux parlaient de leur projet d’avenir et de temps en temps acclamaient les joueurs. Un peu plus loin, à l’ombre d’un chêne se prélassant sur une couverture rouge et bleu à carreaux, Andromèda, Fleur et Minerva roucoulaient autour d’un Teddy ravi de l’attention si on en jugeait par la couleur de ses cheveux d’un rose vif.  
Harry hésitait franchement à sortir de l’ombre et perturber la paix, la tranquillité et la joie qui régnait dans le jardin. Il n’était franchement pas d’humeur à socialiser mais si on y repensait il ne l’était pas depuis plus d’un an maintenant. Soupirant de lassitude, Harry rassembla son courage de Gryffondor qui devait traîner quelque part au fin fond de son esprit et s’avança doucement dans le jardin. Le premier à l’apercevoir fut Neville qui lui sourit doucement en se levant pour venir le saluer. Son mouvement attira l’attention des deux jeunes filles qui se tournèrent vers lui. Le sourire que lui décerna Hermione était si large et éblouissant qu’il culpabilisa de l’avoir inquiéter ces derniers mois. Celui de Luna plus discret et compréhensif le soulagea grandement et c’est le cœur un peu plus léger qu’il s’approcha de ses amis. Hermione, une fois debout, courut vers lui en criant son prénom, ce qui bien sûr interpella le reste des personnes présentes. L’attention de tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui, ce qui le mit mal à l’aise. Malgré sa popularité dans le monde sorcier, attirer l’attention était bien une des seules choses auxquels il ne s’habituerait sûrement jamais. Même entre amis, il lui était de plus en plus compliqué de ne pas se sentir hyper conscient de lui-même quand l’attention était sur lui. Toutefois il était bien conscient que les regards qu’il recevait étaient amicaux, le regard de ses proches et ceux avec qui en temps normal il était relativement à l’aise. Il soupira doucement dans l’étreinte de sa meilleure amie puis se détacha d’elle. Aussitôt remplacer par Luna qu’il considérait comme une petite sœur puis vint les étreintes plus « virile » de ses amis masculins.  
Ginny fut la dernière à lui adresser la bienvenue, se contentant d’un sourire et d’un mot avant de commencer une discussion avec son frère Bill. Harry était un peu attristé de voir que leur séparation, ou tout du moins son refus de reprendre leur relation après la guerre, avait créé un fossé entre eux. Il espérait qu’avec le temps et peut-être un nouveau petit ami pour Ginny, leur relation redeviendrait ce qu’elle était sans les baisers et les moments intimes d’un couple. Les retrouvailles terminées semblèrent donner à Molly le moment idéal pour commencer les festivités. Elle les enjoignît donc tous à s’attabler et bientôt une joyeuse bousculade se fit à table. Tout le monde se passaient les plats les uns les autres dans un méli-mélo de bras tant et si bien qu’un inconnu en aurait été effrayé. 

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, tous profitant de l’après-guerre et du sentiment de liberté plus fort qu’à l’habitude. Et même si par moment le lourd sentiment de tristesse pesait parfois sur l’assemblée au souvenir des absents, la joie n’en restait pas moins présente. Il commençait à se faire tard et Harry sentait s’engouffrer en lui un sentiment d’anxiété incompréhensible le prendre. Il savait que s’était irraisonné, tous ici étaient des personnes de confiance. Toutefois le sentiment ne fit que s’accroitre d’heure en heure. Quand vint le moment de souffler les bougies de son gâteau, l’attention se focalisa sur lui. L’anxiété augmenta, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Tout le monde se mit à chanter. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Molly s’avança fièrement avec son gâteau maison triple chocolat. Des sueurs froides traversèrent son corps de part en part. Le gâteau fut déposé, la chanson se termina et les regards se fixèrent sur lui dans l’attente.

Ce fut soudain, personne ne compris ce qui se passa alors. Une déferlante de magie pure renversa tout le monde, sauf Harry. Harry qui en était l’origine. Harry qui n’entendait ni ne voyait plus personne. Harry, perdu dans les méandres douloureux de son angoisse. Sa magie erratique cherchant une cible physique. Puis d’un coup, plus rien. Plus de magie dans l’air, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Un silence oppressant étreignit le cœur des personnes rassemblées, tous sentaient le calme avant la tempête. Plusieurs secondes s’étirèrent dans une attente insoutenable, quand brusquement un crac étourdissant retentit, brisant le silence. Accompagné d’une déferlante de magie qui saccagea une bonne partie du jardin, blessant quelques-uns des invités dans sa folie destructrice.

Lorsque le calme revint, ils fixèrent la source du désastre mais ne trouvèrent qu’une place vacante. La chaise, toujours debout, sur laquelle était installé Harry à la table du dîner, était à présent vide. Aussi indemne que lorsque Molly et Arthur l’avait acheté il a de ça plusieurs décennies. Elle détonnait face aux divers objets cassés, plantes déracinées ou personnes blessés et bousculés éparpillés autour d’elle. Mais surtout, pour tout le monde, elle était le symbole de l’absence et de la culpabilité d’Harry sur ce qui venait de se produire. Tous étaient bien sûr inquiets pour lui, mais personne ne chercha à le trouver. Ils soignèrent leurs blessés, réparèrent, jetèrent et rangèrent du mieux qu’ils purent puis se regroupèrent dans le salon pour discuter et se rassurer. La soirée se finit tranquillement, les cadeaux d’Harry, pour ceux qui survécurent, furent mis de côté. La distance qu’avait instauré Harry ces derniers mois, n’en fut alors que plus flagrante dans le comportement de chacun se jour-là. Fatigué, ils avaient presque abandonné l’espoir d’aider quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas l’être. Et ils se dirent que finalement, un peu de distance avant la rentrée aiderait peut-être.

* * * *

Harry était réapparu au Square Grimmaurd, tremblant et aussi faible qu’un chaton asthmatique. Sa magie était calme, en fait, il avait du mal à la ressentir. Comme si elle était partie. Il supposa alors qu’il était magiquement épuisé, la crise chez les Weasley avait dût faire sortir la quasi-totalité de sa magie. Celle-ci, dans un dernier effort pour le protéger avait dût le faire transplaner en sécurité chez lui. Ne pouvant plus bouger, Harry appela Kreattur. Il fut mis au lit avec ordre de se reposer, ordre qui ne fut pas nécessaire puisqu’à peine la tête poser sur l’oreiller qu’il s’endormit du sommeil du juste.

Le mois d’Août se passa dans l’isolation totale pour Harry. Il n’eut aucune nouvelle de ses amis et autres connaissances. Même le Ministère le laissa tranquille, ce qui au final n’était pas vraiment étonnant puisque Kingsley était présent le jour de son anniversaire. La semaine qui suivit sa crise, il resta aussi faible que le premier jour. Toutefois sa magie revenait petit à petit. Il fallut attendre une autre semaine et demie pour qu’une nouvelle crise n’arrive. Il avait eu le temps de reprendre un peu de force et arrivait à vaquer aux peu d’occupations qu’il avait quand elle se produit. Harry avait entreprit d’aider Kreattur a remodelé la maison des Black. Il s’occupait à trier et nettoyer le grenier, jetant des sorts de nettoyage, d’allègement sur les cartons lourds et de réduction pour pouvoir plus facilement les déplacer. Tout se passait très bien, jusqu’en fin de journée. Alors qu’il nettoyait la pièce en elle-même avant d’y disposer les cartons de manière ordonné, la fenêtre qu’il visait d’un Récurvite pour la nettoyer explosa. Surpris, il eut à peine le temps de jeter un bouclier pour se protéger des éclats de verre mais le second sort ne fit qu’aggraver les choses. Et, bien que le bouclier ait l’effet escompté, il propulsa Harry à l’autre bout de la pièce en explosant aussi après quelques secondes. Laissant de nouveau Harry faible, certes moins que précédemment, mais de nouveau blesser. Le choc ayant été brutal pour sa tête, il dût rester éveiller les 24 prochaines heures pour prévenir d’un traumatisme crânien.

Ce genre de crise arriva à chaque fois qu’il utilisait un peu trop intensivement sa magie. De petits incidents arrivaient aussi de temps en temps, ceux-ci étaient toutefois plus discret et pouvait s’apparenter à de la maladresse. La rentrée approchant, il devenait de plus en plus inquiet sur les répercutions qu’auraient de telles crises à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas réduire son utilisation de magie le temps que tout rentre dans l’ordre. D’autant plus que les cours de 7ème année étaient beaucoup plus exigeants. S’il voulait exercer le métier qu’il voulait, il devait travailler dur. Soupirant de dépit, avec toujours aucune solution définitive en tête, il décida de ne plus s’en servir jusqu’au premier cours. C’est ainsi que le reste de la semaine avant le fatidique 1er Septembre se passa.

La locomotive écarlate répandait toujours sa fumée au-dessus de la foule lorsqu’il arriva sur le Quai 9 ¾. Harry se souvint alors avec émotion de la première fois qu’il l’avait vu. Il venait de rencontrer les Weasley et était de suite parti chercher une place libre. Il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à quel point ce train était littéralement ce qui liait son ancienne vie à la nouvelle qu’il s’apprêtait à commencer. Et maintenant qu’il entamait convenablement sa dernière année, il en était beaucoup plus conscient. Poudlard allait lui manqué, malgré les événements qui s’y était déroulé elle était et resterait à jamais son premier foyer. C’est avec un sourire nostalgique et un brin déprimé qu’il monta dans le train se trouver un compartiment libre. Il ne chercha pas ses amis, Hermione avait décidé de faire carrière au Ministère et Ron d’aider Georges à la boutique pendant un temps avant d’entrer dans le programme d’entrainement des Aurors. Quant à Neville et les autres de son année, il avait passé leur diplôme cet été. Les seules qu’il connaissait et qu’il retrouverait cet année était Luna et Ginny, qui était sans doute ensemble. Arrivant à la fin du train, il trouva enfin un compartiment de libre, s’y installa et sortit un livre de potion pour le trajet.

C’est toujours plonger dans sa lecture que Luna le trouva plusieurs heures après le départ du train. Après quelques mots d’accueil échanger, elle s’installa avec la dernière copie du Chicaneur, dont son père avait repris la publication depuis la fin de la guerre. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux et Harry se surpris à penser qu’il serait bien seul cette année. Soupirant légèrement, il descendit du train et se dirigea vers les calèches tirés par les sombrales au côté de Luna qui avait été rejointe par Ginny. Celle-ci lui adressa vaguement un bonsoir et continua sa discussion avec la Serdaigle. Le trajet se fit dans les chuchotements légers des deux filles, et le silence désarçonné d’un deuxième année qui s’était malencontreusement retrouvé avec eux.

 

La Grande Salle n’avait pas changé. Bien qu’elle ait été sérieusement amochée lors de son combat contre Voldemort, la reconstruction semblait l’avoir restitué à son état originel, elle était toujours à son sens étrange et magnifique. Les milliers de chandelles étaient toujours suspendues dans les airs éclairant de leur clarté incertaine les quatre tables de maison et celle des professeurs au bout de la salle. Harry s’installa au bout de celle des Gryffondor, proche de la double porte pour quitter la Grande Salle. L’arrivé des premières années, la répartition et le discours de bienvenue de la directrice se passa dans le flou de ses pensées et c’est seulement lorsque les plats apparurent sur les tables qu’Harry reprit conscience de son entourage. Il mangea succinctement, attendit la fin du repas, sachant que pour celui-ci il ne pourrait en partir plus tôt, et soupira de soulagement quand enfin tout le monde eu fini de chanter l’hymne de Poudlard. Il s’enquit rapidement du mot de passe de la tour des Gryffondor avant d’y faire rapidement son chemin. Fatigué de sa longue journée, autant moral que physique – il ne se remettait pas très bien de ses crises de magie et avait l’impression de faiblir de plus en plus – c’est avec un soupir de plaisir qu’il se plongea dans les draps frais de sa chambre privé.

La première semaine de cours se passa sans incident important à reporter. Harry en fut vraiment heureux, même si pour le coup, la reprise avait été éreintante. Il n’avait pas pensé que trouver des excuses pour les petites crises soient plus compliqués que cela ne l’avait été. Malgré tout, il appréhendait les premiers cours pratique qui viendraient assez rapidement maintenant. Mais pour le moment c’était le week-end et Harry comptait en profiter pour réviser ses premiers cours et approfondir les connaissances – ou plutôt rattraper le retard certain des bases – qu’il avait en potin. Matière qui restait sa bête noire mais dont il avait forcément besoin que ce soit pour Briseur de Malédiction, Chasseur d’Artéfacts et bien évidemment plus que nécessaire pour Collecteur d’Ingrédients. Il se dirigea d’un pas vif vers la bibliothèque, le regard perdu dans une liste mental des livres dont il aurait besoin quand il percuta quelqu’un. Le choc brusque le fit chuter et ses affaires s’éparpillèrent autour de lui. 

« Fait attention où tu marches le balafré ! » s’exclama une voix glacial et trainante reconnaissable entre toute. Las, Harry releva la tête pour confirmer que c’était bien Drago Malfoy qu’il avait percuté. Sans doute possible malgré l’espoir qu’il avait tenu jusqu’à la dernière seconde, Harry se trouva face au blond qu’il avait vainement prié ne jamais croiser en dehors de repas et des cours. Il devait se douter que c’était un rêve illusoire mais il avait espéré sa rencontre avec le blond bien plus tard dans l’année. Il s’accroupit, rassembla ses affaires qu’il retourna dans son sac et se leva. Il avait l’intention de l’ignorer. Ne pas retourner dans de vieille habitude de rivalité enfantine. De toute façon il était bien trop fatigué pour se battre avec lui. Regardant devant lui, Harry était déterminé à le dépasser et se rendre à la Bibliothèque sans incident. Et il y était presque arrivé mais Malfoy en avait décidé autrement apparemment.

« Dis donc Potter, je te parle ! » l’interpella de nouveau le blond. Harry continua de marcher, persuader que le blond laisserai finalement tomber.

« Le Seigneur a mangé ta langue avant de mourir le balafré ? Ou alors tu es tellement seul depuis la fin de la guerre que tu sais plus comment faire ? ». Harry aurait dû se douter que Malfoy de toutes les personnes l’entourant serait le seul à toucher là où ça fait mal. Oh bien sûr, littéralement le blond était à côté de la plaque mais la solitude, qui avait été sa plus fidèle compagne, au final était bien présente dans le fiel du Serpentard. Et c’est là que ça faisait le plus mal. Celui qui était ni de près ni de loin un ami, avait trouvé ce qui alourdissait son moral, sa vie. Lentement, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Le regard vert d’Harry se fixa sur Malfoy. Le vide qu’elle montrait fit frissonner un instant le blond. Ne sachant que dire de plus, Malfoy attendit, regardant le brun. Un sourire crispé orna les lèvres de son rival et celui-ci s’adressa à lui d’un ton à faire frissonner les morts.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy. La guerre est finie et je n’ai aucun intérêt à ta petite vendetta infantile. » Le blond figé par la froideur de son rival ne riposta pas. Le brun se détourna de lui, pensant enfin être tranquille et repris sa route vers la bibliothèque. Toutefois, le Serpentard repris pied et furieux lança un Levicorpus sur le Gryffondor. Harry esquiva de justesse le maléfice, se retourna et d’un même mouvement lança un Petrificus Totalus sur l’ancien mangemort. Conscient qu’ils étaient dans un couloir, ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle. Un Diffindo frôla l’oreille d’Harry qui répliqua aussitôt avec un sortilège de Brise-os suivi d’un Videntraille. Malfoy esquiva tant bien que mal le second après que le premier ait brisé son bouclier.

Malheureusement, l’utilisation intensive de magie par Harry provoqua alors une nouvelle crise, celle-ci fût bien plus impressionnante et sanglante que les précédentes. Harry se plia soudainement en deux, ses bras entourant son ventre de façon protecteur. Draco désarçonné par le comportement du brun qui n’était en aucun cas sa faute pour le coup, se contenta de le regarder essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait avec le balafré. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, grognant de douleur puis dans un cri aigu soudain. Des vagues de pure magie matérialisée en long ruban mordoré et bordeaux s’abattirent sur les murs du château et toutes autres choses qu’elles pouvaient atteindre. Draco pris par surprise un des rubans en plein estomac, celui-ci le traversa tout en le projetant à l’autre bout du couloir. Heurtant de plein fouet le mur, son corps émit plusieurs bruits inquiétant indiquant plusieurs os brisés, et s’affaissa sur le sol. Draco ne bougea pas, inconscient depuis sa rencontre avec la magie brut d’Harry. La magie continua de se déchaîné dans le couloir, les murs commençaient à se fissurer sous la pression. Harry se tenait toujours au milieu de la débâcle hurlant de douleur. Le bruit ameuta plusieurs enseignants et la directrice fut avertie. Une foule commençait à se former à chaque extrémité du couloir, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. 

Les professeurs Flitwick, Babbling, Sinistra et Vector essayèrent d’endiguer la magie que déversait inconsciemment Harry. Celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus virulente au fur et à mesure que la foule s’épaississait. Lorsque McGonagall arriva, les professeurs avaient lancé un bouclier de niveau avancé que Flitwick maintenait tant bien que mal pendant que les étudiants étaient redirigés vers leur dortoir. 

« Aurora, mais qu’est ce qui se passe ici ? » s’exclama-t-elle inquiète. Au même moment, elle aperçut Harry au milieu des rubans de magie, sa bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

« Mr Potter semble avoir perdu le contrôle de sa magie Minerva. Filius, Bathsheba, Septima et moi avons mis en place un bouclier le temps de nous occuper des élèves mais la force brut de sa magie nous laisse peu de temps avant que le bouclier ne cède. Nous ne savons pas à quoi est due sa perte et nous ne pouvons pas l’approcher. Elle attaque quoique ce soit qui vient trop près de son porteur. » Répondit-elle, un brin de panique voilant sa voix grave. 

« Hum, il faudrait le rendre inconscient, il y aurait des chances que sa magie se calme. Ca ou bien il faudra attendre qu’il s’épuise magiquement, ce qui avec le niveau de Mr Potter pourrait prendre un peu de temps. » McGonagall s’empressa de donner un coup de main à Filius pour renforcer le bouclier puis essaya d’atteindre Harry avec une série de Stupéfix. Malheureusement, chacun des sorts furent interceptés par les rubans de magie, certains furent absorbés et d’autres déviés. Les rubans se déchaînèrent pendant encore un certain temps quand un cri retentit provenant de derrière les professeurs.

« Drago ! Oh Merlin ! Drago ! » Hurla une voix aigüe. Filius se retourna est vit Astoria Greengrass se précipité vers eux, les yeux fixé sur un point au-delà d’Harry. Septima arrêta la jeune fille avant qu’elle n’aille plus loin et ne soit blessé. Filius regarda alors de plus près ce qui avait attiré l’attention de la blonde. Il s’aperçut qu’en effet Drago Malfoy était étendu inconscient sur le sol à l’autre bout du couloir, une flaque de sang de taille inquiétante rependu autour de sa tête. 

Ils ne purent pas s’y attarder plus longtemps cependant puisque une décharge trois fois plus intense s’abattit sur le bouclier. Septima dût restreindre magiquement Astoria pour pouvoir porter de l’aide au groupe qui renforçait la barrière. Les décharges magiques continuèrent un moment avant qu’enfin Harry ne perde conscience dût à l’épuisement magique. Les professeurs McGonagall et Babbling se précipitèrent vers Harry vérifiant que malgré la perte de contrôle de sa magie il ne soit pas blessé. Flitwick et Vector quant à eux se dirigèrent prestement vers Drago Malfoy qui avait perdu une quantité inquiétante de sang. Sinistra s’occupa de libérer Astoria et de la soutenir. La pauvre fille se faisait un sang d’encre pour son fiancé. C’est avec tristesse que Filius s’aperçut que rien ne pouvait être fait pour l’héritier Malfoy qui avait succombé à ses blessures. Ils furent tous porter à l’infirmerie où Harry fut mis sous sédation et Astoria, hystérique, fut endormit d’une potion de sommeil sans rêve coupler avec une potion calmante. 

Quelques heures plus tard, c’est un Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa glorieuse prestance qui prit d’assaut le bureau de la directrice exigeant de savoir ce qui se passait avec son fil.

« Calmez-vous Monsieur Malfoy et asseyez- vous, s’il-vous-plait. » McGonagall se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, le poids des années et les soucis de la guerre se montrant clairement sur son visage fatigué et triste. Lucius s’installa dans le fauteuil de mauvaise grâce et fixa la directrice d’un regard sombre.

« Puis-je m’enquérir de la raison de ma présence ici ?  
\- Cette après-midi, il y a eu un incident impliquant votre fils et un autre étudiant. Nous supposons qu’il y a eu une altercation qui a fait perdre le contrôle de la magie de son camarade de classe.  
\- Venez en au fait Directrice, comment est Drago ? S’impatienta Lucius.  
\- Je suis au regret de vous informer que Drago est décédé des suites de ses blessures.  
\- Qui ? La voix glacée de Lucius fit frissonner la directrice qui s’attendait plutôt à une crise de rage que cet air froid et stoïque.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Je vous demande qui a tué mon fils ! s’exclama rageusement Lucius perdant patience.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que vous le sachiez Lucius, c’était un accident, malheureux, certes. Mais ce n’était certainement pas l’intention de l’étudiant que de tuer votre fils. Madame Pomfresh effectue des tests pour savoir ce qui a causé la perte de contrôle de sa magie. Nous en saurons plus bientôt.  
\- Je ne porte aucune importance à votre avis Directrice. Je veux savoir qui est responsable et doit payer pour la perte de mon seul héritier !  
\- Reprenez-vous Lucius, votre femme va avoir besoin de vous. J’ai aussi fait appeler les Greengrass, la pauvre Astoria est dans tous ses états, nous avons dût l’endormir. Venez, je vais vous accompagner à l’infirmerie où vous pourrez voir votre fils.

La directrice se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre la réponse du grand blond qui finit par la suivre un peu à contrecœur. Le trajet à l’infirmerie se fit en silence, Lucius comprenant bien qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse de la part de la directrice. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans l’infirmerie Madame Pomfresh effectuait des analyses sur Harry Potter. Lucius sut alors de suite qui était le responsable. McGonagall soupira de dépit, se rendant bien compte que Lucius savait maintenant à qui incomber la mort de son fils. Elle le dirigea vers le lit sur lequel reposait son enfant et le laissa un instant seul pour qu’il puisse se recueillir en paix. La directrice alla donc s’enquérir de l’avancé des tests de Poppy sur Harry.

« Comment ça se passe Poppy ?  
\- Malheureusement Minerva je n’ai pas de bonne nouvelle. Apparemment le noyau magique d’Harry a été fortement endommagé lors de son combat contre Voldemort. Cela aurait pu être soigné s’il était venu plus tôt. Mais à ce stade-là, son noyau est trop instable et il est trop puissant pour que nous puissions l’aider à le stabiliser.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passera si nous ne faisons rien ?  
\- La magie pourrait se retourner contre lui et le tuer. Le seul moyen pour qu’Harry survive serait de lier la majeur partie, voir toute sa magie. Cela dit je doute qu’il soit possible de tout lier, il semble qu’une grande partie de la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été transfert dans son noyau. Je pense d’ailleurs que c’était intentionnel de sa part, sans doute un geste de désespoir dans ses derniers instants pour tuer Harry aussi.  
\- Combien de temps avons-nous ? murmura tristement Minerva. Elle se sentait mal pour son élève, Harry avait traversé tant d’épreuves. Il s’était battu contre un mage noir pour un avenir dans le monde magique auquel il ne pourrait plus faire partie ou presque dans les prochains jours.  
\- Même pas un mois avant que sa magie commence à se retourner contre lui. Et si nous ne faisons rien avant que cela n’arrive, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire que de le voir souffrir ou le tuer pour soulager sa douleur. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Après toutes ses années à s’être occuper de lui après ses aventures de fin d’année et ses matchs de Quidditch elle s’y était attaché, il était un peu comme un petit-fils pour elle.  
\- Bien, il va falloir que j’entre en contact avec les Langues-de-Plomb, ce sont les seuls habilités à ce genre de rituel depuis l’interdiction de la Magie Rituelle à la fin du Moyen-Âge.  
\- J’en parlerai au Ministre Shacklebolt lorsque j’irai porter plainte au bureau des Aurors contre Monsieur Potter.  
La voix dure et froide de l’aristocrate retentit soudainement derrière les deux femmes, les surprenant. McGonagall se retourna pour lui faire face, le visage figé dans une expression dure et en colère.  
\- Est-il bien nécessaire d’en arriver là ? Le jeune Harry n’a plus d’avenir possible au sein de la communauté magique avec le peu de magie qui lui restera après le rituel. Jugez-vous vraiment utile de l’accablé encore plus. Il aura déjà la mort de votre fils sur la conscience. Harry est un cœur pur qui s’est battu pour la communauté, il a témoigné en faveur de votre femme et de votre fils lors de leur procès après la guerre alors qu’il se remettait à peine de son combat contre votre maître !  
\- Il mérite Azkaban ! Il a tué mon fils, que ce soit prémédité ou pas, ce n’est que justice qu’il soit enfermé pour son crime ! La voix de Lucius tonna fort sous le poids de la sentence qu’il jugeait bon d’infliger au jeune sorcier. La colère de Minerva ne fit que monter d’un cran de plus à l’entente de ses paroles.  
\- Excusez-moi ? Vous osez juger Harry de la sorte ! Pour un tragique incident ! Mais rappelez-moi Monsieur Malfoy qui est en liberté alors qu’il avait été jugé d’une condamnation à Azkaban ? Qui a tué et torturé des moldus sous le règne de Voldemort ? Qui les a accueillis chez lui ? Ne venez pas condamner de bonnes personnes alors que vous devriez vous-même croupir dans les geôles d’Azkaban Monsieur Malfoy !  
\- J’ai été acquitté après mettre repenti et aider à attraper le reste des mangemorts en liberté. J’ai payé ma dette à la société, Directrice. Et même si la mort de mon fils était accidentelle Monsieur Potter doit être jugé comme le commun des sorciers.

Sur ces dernières paroles Lucius Malfoy se retourna et sortit à grand pas de l’infirmerie. Il se rendit promptement au Ministère. Sa première halte fut le Bureau des Aurors afin de reporter le meurtre de son fils. Une équipe d’Aurors fut envoyé à Poudlard pour récupérer le corps de Drago ainsi que recueillir le témoignage des personnes présentes. Harry, toujours sous sédation, fut lié et emmené en détention provisoire à l’infirmerie du Ministère. Lorsque le corps de Drago arriva au Ministère de la Magie, un magico-légiste déclara la mort et la cause du décès et il fut transporter à la morgue en attente de soin pour ses funérailles. Une fois cela pris en main, Lucius se dirigea vers le bureau du Ministre, son assistant l’introduisit dans le bureau et il fit face au grand noir, un air décidé et la posture rigide, prêt à défendre sa famille.

« Bonsoir Monsieur le Ministre.  
\- Lucius. Que me vaut votre présence dans mon bureau ? Kingsley était intrigué, ce n’était pas souvent que le Seigneur Malfoy se rendait au Ministère depuis la fin de la guerre. Celui-ci se faisait discret, attendant que le publique oublie son implication avec le mage noir et les mangemorts. Il gérait son travail depuis chez lui et s’occupait principalement de la gestion des biens et investissements de sa famille. Un patrimoine qui même si il avait été amputé d’une bonne partie en réparation de ses crimes restait tout de même assez conséquente.  
\- J’ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une visite de courtoisie Monsieur le Ministre. Il y a eu un accident à Poudlard entre Harry Potter et mon fils. Monsieur Potter a perdu le contrôle sur sa magie. Mon fil fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuter un mur et le temps que les soins arrivent il avait déjà succombé de ses blessures. L’infirmière estime que Monsieur Potter a eu son noyau magique d’endommager par son combat contre le Mage Noir. Il est désormais trop instable et puissant pour être soigner. Toujours selon elle, la magie de Monsieur Potter doit être majoritairement liée.  
\- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte Monsieur Malfoy. Mais je doute que vous soyez venu dans mon bureau pour me tenir au courant des derniers évènements à Poudlard. Qu’attendez-vous de moi ? Kingsley avait une idée où allait cet entretien et il espérait vraiment se tromper. Harry ne méritait pas ce qui allait se produire par la suite. Malheureusement un noyau instable ne pouvait que résulter à la liaison de sa magie. Mais il ne souhaitait pas l’envoyer ainsi à Azkaban parce qu’il se doutait bien que le blond ne voudrait pas laisser le meurtre de son fils impuni.  
\- Je vous remercie Monsieur le Ministre. En effet, je suis venu vous voir car il est venu à mon attention que seul les Langues-de-Plomb peuvent effectuer le rituel de liaison sur Monsieur Potter. Madame Pomfresh estime que la magie de Monsieur Potter se retournera contre lui d’ici un mois et qu’il ne sera alors plus possible de faire quoique ce soit que de le laisser mourir ou le tuer. Il serait donc préférable de prévenir dès que possible les Langues-de-Plombs de se préparer. Le ton de Lucius était froid et sans appel. Il ne réclamerait rien de moins qu’un jugement et une condamnation à Azkaban.

Le feu de la cheminée devint vert et la voix de Minerva s’en éleva. Kingsley poussa un soupire discret, la soirée s’annonçait longue. Il demanda à Minerva de patienter un instant et se tourna vers Lucius pour clore la conversation. Celui-ci comprit bien qu’il ne tirerait rien de plus de leur entrevue mais insista tout de même sur l’urgence de la situation avant de partir. Une fois Lucius parti Kingsley autorisa Minerva à venir dans son bureau. 

« Bonsoir Kingsley, j’espère que je ne te dérange pas mais c’est assez urgent.  
\- Bonsoir Minerva, j’avais cru comprendre ça. Lucius était dans mon bureau quand tu as appelé.  
\- Je vois qu’il n’a pas perdu de temps, dit-elle d’un ton acerbe. Il t’a donc expliqué ce qui se passe.  
\- Oui, la situation d’Harry est plutôt complexe et Lucius s’est engagé sur le chemin de la guerre. Il ne se satisfera pas du rituel. Mais installe-toi, je pense qu’on va en avoir pour un moment. Kingsley se réinstalla à son bureau, Minerva prit la chaise en face de celui-ci. Thé ? demanda-t-il en fait apparaître un service.  
\- Avec plaisir, merci Kingsley, acquiesça Minerva. Le plus urgent pour le moment est de prévenir les Langues-de-Plombs et d’effectuer le rituel sur Harry. J’espère que ça peut être organisé en moins d’un mois parce qu’Harry ne tiendra pas jusque-là. »  
Kingsley s’étonna de voir Minerva dans cet état. La sorcière paraissait avoir vieillit d’une dizaine d’année en quelques heures. Le ministre était toujours étonné de la tournure qu’avaient pris les évènements pour Harry. Il avait bien vu que le jeune homme n’allait pas bien à sa fête d’anniversaire cet été mais il avait supposé que le brun souffrait d’un mélange du syndrome du survivant et de stress post-traumatique. Apparemment c’était plus grave que ça et il s’en voulait de ne pas lui avoir apporté son aide.  
« Je vais envoyer de ce pas une missive au Chef du Département des Mystère, je devrais avoir une réponse assez rapidement, lui dit-il en sortant un parchemin et une plume. En attendant nous allons devoir parler sur la façon de sortir Harry du procès qui s’en suivra, continua-t-il tout en écrivant.  
\- Ca va être compliqué. Bien qu’accidentel, Harry est la cause du décès du jeune Malfoy. Même si je doute qu’Harry soit l’instigateur de la confrontation, c’est la perte de sa magie qui a envoyé volé le Serpentard. Il est coupable d’homicide involontaire. C’est passible d’Azkaban, déclara la Directrice inquiète.  
\- En effet Minerva, c’est pour ça que je pense qu’Harry n’assistera pas à son procès, dit-il en lançant un regard malicieux à Minerva.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par la Kingsley ? demanda-elle curieuse.  
La discussion et l’organisation du plan du Ministre durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et le Chef des Langue-de-Plombs les rejoignit en cours de route. Horvath leur appris que le rituel pourrait être effectué d’ici la fin de la semaine et de là ils s’organisèrent pour sauver Harry d’Azkaban.

* * * *

Les jours défilèrent rapidement et la fin de semaine arriva finalement. Les préparatifs avaient été long et leur emploi du temps s’en retrouva considérablement remplit en addition de leur fonction respectif. Mais tout était fin prêt. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy et Horvath se tenaient tous dans une pièce adjacente à la salle rituelle qui leur permettrait d’observer le déroulement du rite. Les quatre présents seraient les seuls observateur en plus de Roszak le Langue-de-Plombs qui performerait le rituel. Dans la salle, ils pouvaient voir deux cercles runiques l’un à côté de l’autre, les deux étaient imbriqués dans les anneaux d’une chaîne runique formant le symbole de l’éternité. Harry serait placé dans celui de gauche, le cercle d’extraction et dans celui de droite serait placée sa baguette de Houx. 

Quand l’heure arriva Harry fut transféré du département de la Justice Magique au département des Mystères toujours sous sédation et sous bonne garde. Arrivé au département des Mystères, Harry fut déshabillé et plongé dans un bain purifiant puis placé au centre du cercle de gauche. Roszak plaça la baguette dans l’autre puis se dirigea vers une petite table située dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas gêner. Il y prit un bol en bois d’if dans lequel une potion au reflet mordoré miroitait. Il y fit coulé 3 goutes de son sang avant de se diriger vers Harry et de faire pareil avec le sien. Une fois la légère plaie à son doigt guérit il plongea celui-ci dans le mélange. Il traça une rune pour le transfert de pouvoir sur le sternum d’Harry, là où se situait son noyau magique. Une autre fut placé sur son front pour protéger son esprit et son corps du choc dû à la perte de la majeure partie de sa magie. Deux runes identiques furent tracer sur chacune de ses plantes de pied afin de marquer la connexion à la magie de la Terre et de la conserver. Ces deux runes en particuliers étaient importantes. Elles permettraient la survie d’Harry en l’autorisant à conserver une partie infime de sa magie. Avec la puissance originelle du jeune homme additionner à celle qui lui avait été transférer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, McGonagall et le Ministre pensaient qu’il lui en resterait un peu plus qu’à un Cracmol. Cependant, il en aurait juste assez pour faire de petit sortilège de base. 

Une fois les runes placées sur Harry, il traça sur son front une rune de pouvoir et de direction. Une rune de protection à l’emplacement de son propre noyau magique. Puis les mêmes runes qu’Harry sur la plante de ses pieds nus. Il déposa ensuite sept gouttes du mélange le long de la baguette d’Harry puis finalement lui fit boire la potion. Roszak replaça le bol sur la table puis vint se placer sur la rune de lien qui liait les deux boucles du symbole d’éternité et attendit le réveil d’Harry. En effet, le rituel ne pouvait être effectué que sur une personne consciente et la dernière sédation du brun devrait bientôt se dissiper. Il avait toutefois été immobilisé d’un Petrificus Totalus pour veiller au bon déroulement du rituel. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, tendus, avant qu’Harry ne commence à se réveiller. Celui-ci, reprenant doucement conscience, finit par se rendre compte de son incapacité à bouger. La panique le prit et seulement ses yeux reflétèrent son état. Son regard se portait frénétiquement autour de lui cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu’un pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se rendit alors compte qu’il se trouvait dans une salle rituelle, au milieu d’un cercle et qu’une personne se tenait non loin de lui, torse nu et des runes dessinées sur lui. Il essaya de parler mais le sort l’en empêcha.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, nous allons juste effectuer un rituel de transfère afin de résoudre votre problème de contrôle sur votre magie. » 

L’homme lui faisait un sourire rassurant mais Harry n’était vraiment pas confiant. Son instinct et sa magie étaient paniqué, lui intimant de s’enfuir instamment. Il essaya de se libéré du sortilège mais sa sédation avait laissé libre court à sa magie et celle-ci ne lui répondait plus. Des larmes de désespoir s’échappèrent de ses yeux, il savait que l’homme ne lui disait pas tout. Ses crises étant beaucoup trop destructrice, Harry se doutait que ce n’était pas un simple transfert d’une partie de sa magie mais surement de quelque chose de plus drastique. En fait, il serait étonné si après ce rituel il aurait encore le statut de sorcier et puisse se servir à sa guise de sa magie.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter, essayer de vous calmez. Je vous assure que ça sera mieux pour vous si vous êtes calme. D’autant plus qu’un transfert de magie est toujours douloureux. Celle-ci est toujours récalcitrante à quitter son hôte, elle a donc tendance à s’accrocher et il me faudra la tirer. Ce sera une pure agonie. Tâchez donc d’être le plus calme possible et de vous concentrer sur votre occlumencie ça devrait pouvoir réduire la douleur. Respirez un bon coup et nous allons commencer. »

L’homme lui tapait franchement sur les nerfs. Il allait effectuer un rituel lui retirant sa magie et il lui parlait sans même se présenter. D’autant plus qu’il lui demandait de se calmer ! Il aimerait bien l’y voir, tiens ! Harry était persuadé qu’il aurait réagi bien plus violemment que lui. Dépité et las, Harry arrêta de combattre pour se concentrer sur le conseil que le gars lui avait donné. Autant s’exécuter s’il voulait souffrir le moins possible.

Voyant Harry se calmer et fermer les yeux malgré les larmes continuant de couler. Roszak commença une longue litanie en vieux norois, langue dont était entièrement composé le chant rituel. Cette première phase servait à connecter Roszak à la magie d’Harry et d’y implanter une connexion lui permettant de siphonner la magie du brun. Les premières secondes ne virent aucun changement. Puis, doucement les runes du cercle d’extraction luisirent d’une couleur mordoré de plus en plus intense et la douleur commença légèrement à prendre Harry. La litanie et la lumière continuèrent se faisant de plus en plus imposante au point où cette dernière devint une barrière, Harry devenant invisible aux yeux des autres. Le Langue-de-Plomb entama alors la prochaine phase, celle de connexion avec la baguette d’Harry. Cette phase était la moins longue du rituel puisqu’ayant déjà une connexion à la magie d’Harry. La baguette étant un objet inanimé – même si magique – Roszak aura moins de difficulté à créer le pont entre eux. Le chant dura moins longtemps que le précédent mais le résultat fut identique au premier. Une colonne de lumière se forma des runes du cercle de réception. La seule différence vint de la couleur qui reflétait celle du noyau de la baguette d’Harry où celle du cercle d’extraction reflétait la magie d’Harry. Cette phase finit, le Langue-de-Plomb prononça la phrase de vieux norois d’activation de la chaine de transfert. Puis, commença immédiatement le chant de contrôle régulant la vitesse et la durée du siphonage de la magie d’Harry.

Harry avait eu mal pendant la première phase, c’était douloureux mais moins qu’un doloris et donc supportable. Il ne sentit rien pendant la deuxième ou presque, juste une légère pression sur sa magie. Mais l’agonie pure que l’homme avait mentionnée vint pendant la phase suivante. Il sentait qu’on tirait sur sa magie, la sortant de son corps par la force. Celle-ci se cramponnait à chaque recoin de son corps qu’elle pouvait, irritant ses nerfs, déchirant ses organes. Elle s’étendait dans tout son corps, espérant fuir le siphon que subissait son noyau. La réaction de sa magie au rituel fut si violent qu’Harry pensa qu’il allait mourir et en un sens il l’espérait presque. Le supplice dura une éternité, enfin se fut la sensation qu’Harry éprouva. Toutefois, le retrait de sa magie pris plusieurs heures. Finalement, il s’accéléra lorsque le niveau de magie d’Harry eut suffisamment baissé pour que celle-ci ne puisse plus combattre le drainage. Roszak augmenta alors la vitesse et cela ne prit au final qu’une heure de plus pour enlever le reste de magie à Harry. Il ne lui restait maintenant qu’une infime partie de ce qu’avait été son pouvoir. Il se sentait vide et triste, les larmes de douleur qui s’étaient taris reprirent de plus belle, la tristesse se mêlant à la douleur de la perte. Après ça, Harry ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait. Il entendit juste l’homme parler, il devina qu’il clôturait le rituel. Et c’est finalement quand il perdit conscience qu’il sut que c’était fini, le rituel l’ayant gardé conscient. 

Dans la pièce adjacente, Kingsley et McGonagall soufflèrent de soulagement à l’achèvement du rituel. Voir Harry traverser une telle douleur et en connaissant la conséquence, ils compatissaient et ne purent que deviner à quel point la perte de leur propre magie pourrait être psychologiquement douloureux. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de McGonagall, son visage restait tout de fois stoïque, ses émotions refléter par ses yeux. Kingsley quant à lui était, comme à son habitude, droit et calme mais on s’entait à sa posture tendue et ses traits du visage tirés qu’assister à l’exécution du rituel avait été aussi dure pour lui que pour elle. Lucius Malfoy, pour sa part, exsudait la satisfaction et le contentement. Il luisait presque tant il jubilait de voir le meurtrier de son fils souffrir autant. Ne restait plus qu’à l’achever en l’envoyant à vie à Azkaban. Lucius ne retint pas le petit sourire fleurissant au coin de ses lèvres alors qu’il regardait un Harry Potter inconscient être conduit dans les cellules du Ministère en attendant son procès.

Minerva et Kingsley n’avait rien raté de l’étrange expression qu’avait affiché le blond. Ils étaient inquiets et espéraient que Lucius ne tente rien avant le procès. Toutefois, il pensait que ça serait du suicide pur et simple pour la famille Malfoy qui peinait déjà à se sortir du marasme social dût à leur implication avec les mangemorts. Horvath mit une main sur chacune de leur épaule et les rassura en leur rappelant qu’il avait tout de prévu. Ils n’avaient plus qu’à attendre qu’Harry reprenne des forces et la date du procès. C’est dans un soupire collectif qu’ils sortirent tous les trois sans le moindre mot adresser au patriarche Malfoy.

* * * *

Harry mit près de trois semaines à se remettre du rituel qui avait fait beaucoup de dommages internes. Plusieurs organes avaient été touchés et c’est de peu qu’il avait échappé à la mort, encore. Harry était continuellement fatigué, son corps n’ayant plus assez de magie pour le guérir parvenait tout doucement à reprendre des forces. Le brun n’avait jamais vraiment compris l’ampleur des dégâts qui lui avaient été infligé par les Dursley dans son enfance. Mais maintenant qu’il se retrouvait plus ou moins dans le même état qu’après une punition pour avoir fait de la magie accidentelle, il comprenait qu’il n’aurait jamais survécu toutes ses années sans sa magie. Elle lui manqua d’autant plus. Il se demanda ce qu’ils avaient bien pu faire de sa baguette, il n’avait pas l’impression que les Langues-de-Plomb la détruirait. D’après ce qu’il avait aperçu du rituel, sa magie serait stockée dans sa baguette elle-même et la briser reviendrait sans doute à la libérée. Elle serait sans doute enfermer dans une boite bardée de sortilèges de protection et de verrouillage. Mise de côté, oubliée de tous sauf de lui. Une tristesse et un désespoir absolue le frappèrent une nouvelle fois, il se roula en boule sur le maigre matelas dans le coin de sa cellule et pleura jusqu’à s’endormir d’épuisement autant physique que psychologique.

Ce fut le cliquetis de l’ouverture de sa porte de cellule qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Il avait froid et était affamé, il espérait que ce soit le petit déjeuné qui lui était apporté, même si habituellement les gardes passaient son plateau à travers la chatière sur la porte. Peut-être qu’ils avaient des nouvelles à lui annoncer. Sans doute sur son procès, Harry était encore affligé que sa magie ait pu tuer Malfoy. Il méritait la prison, il le savait mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était un accident et qu’il ne voulait pas mourir à Azkaban. Il n’avait aucun doute que s’il se retrouvait à la prison des sorciers c’était le sort qui lui serait réservé. Sans sa magie et avec la présence des détraqueurs il ne ferait pas long feu là-bas. Et même avec une peine à vie, elle n’y serait pas longue. 

Perdu dans ses pensées moroses, Harry en avait oublié la présence qui avait envahi sa cellule. C’est une douleur dans son dos qui le ramena au présent. L’Auror, lassé d’être ignoré, lui avait infligé un franc coup de pied dans la colonne vertébrale. Avec un couinement de douleur, Harry se retourna et se redressa sur son matelas dans une position assise assez éloigné de ses geôliers.

« Allez Potter, debout ! C’est le grand jour ! » L’Auror eut un sourire narquois en sortant des liens restrictifs. Soupirant tranquillement, Harry se leva et approcha, méfiant, de l’Auror. Celui-ci ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance. Un fois à porter de main, l’homme lui attrapa le poignet et lui tordit le bras de manière à ce que celui-ci se retrouve dans son dos. Il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Son menton rencontra le mur abruptement, le choque soudain fit claqué sa mâchoire et ses dents se refermèrent sur sa langue. Celle-ci s’ouvrit et un filet de sang coula à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son poignet libre fut saisit aussi et rabattu dans son dos, les liens lui furent passés puis il fut bousculer en dehors de sa cellule. Il se rattrapa comme il put pour ne pas tomber et à peine redresser son bras fut saisit par un autre Auror qui les attendait dehors. Encadré des deux Aurors, ils longèrent le couloir menant aux ascenseurs, un autre les y attendait. L’ascenseur ouvert était vide, ils s’y engouffrèrent tous les trois, une fois refermer celui-ci s’ébranla et descendit.

« Tu vas pas être trop dépaysé Potter, ils ont rouvert la même salle que pour ton procès d’il y a 3 ans. » s’exclama le même Auror qui l’avait brutalisé. Il utiliserait donc cette salle, celle proche du Département des Mystères. Harry ferma les yeux sous l’afflux soudain de souvenirs. Il revit son parrain tombant dans le voile, le rire de Bellatrix. Une secousse le sortit de ses sombres mémoires. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit que l’ascenseur s’était arrêté et les portes s’ouvrirent. Il se retrouva face au couloir de ses souvenirs et dû prendre une profonde respiration afin d’endiguer le nouveau sursaut de pensée voulant s’imposer à lui. Ils parcoururent le couloir jusqu’à une porte faisant face à la salle d’audience numéro 10. Il fut conduit à l’intérieur et ses liens restrictifs lui furent ôtés par une Auror l’y attendant. Il sentit vaguement un poids léger tombé dans sa poche. Confus, il jeta un coup d’œil à la femme mais celle-ci l’ignora et sortit de la salle.

De nouveau seul, Harry mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un pendentif représentant les armoiries de la famille Black, deux chiens encadrant un bouclier sur lequel était représenté une épée pointé vers le ciel ainsi que deux étoiles, une dans le coin supérieur droit et l’autre à gauche. La devise familiale était quant à elle écrite au verso, le « Toujours Pur » le fit grimacer légèrement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’une alarme retentisse dans tout le bâtiment. Une voix s’éleva du boucan engendrer « Alerte Maximal, tous les Aurors sont priés de sécuriser le bâtiment, les barrières de protections ont été annihilés ! »

Surpris, Harry fixa la porte. Plusieurs séries de pas se précipitaient dans le couloir, approchant la salle dans lequel il était enfermé. La porte s’ouvrit à la volée, venant percuter le mur violement. Deux Aurors entrèrent, se précipitant vers lui. Aucun n’eut le temps de l’atteindre avant que la sensation désagréable d’un crochet le tirant en avant par le nombril ne se fasse sentir. En un instant, Harry se retrouva affalé dans une immense salle luxueusement décorée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le premier chapitre de ce crossover !
> 
> L'histoire devait être à l'origine un OS pour le Challenge d'Aôut 2016 des Prompts de Poudlard (que vous pouvez retrouver sur FB et ffnet) mais... euh... elle a pris des proportions un peu trop grande pour que je puisse respecter les délais. J'en ai donc fait une mini-fic qui fera 3 ou 4 chapitres (je suis pas encore sûre). Le 2ème est actuellement en cours d'écriture mais ne sera certainement pas prêt avant la Nouvelle Année (Notamment à cause des fêtes où je vais être très occupée).
> 
> De plus, je me tâtes pour vous pondre ou non un OS de Noël, j'ai une trame qui passe en boucle dans ma tête depuis quelques jours... Si (et je dis bien Si !) je l'écris elle portera sur l'anime/mangas D.Gray-Man. =)
> 
> Bref, je vous laisse mes ptits chats,
> 
> Bisouilles,
> 
> Zophia.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir mes p'tits chats =)
> 
> Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous m'excusiez pour avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable, si ce n'est des imprévus d'ordres personnelles et un blocage vraiment agaçant qui m'a empêcher d'écrire ce chapitre pendant au moins trois semaines...
> 
> Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre au final ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

Chapitre 2

Harry se releva tant bien que mal observant toujours la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il s'approcha lentement d'un mur où figurait une tapisserie. Celle-ci représentait une scène de guerre. En premier plan était dépeint une armée de sorciers, baguette au poing, ils mettaient en joue une armée de gobelins armé jusqu'aux dents. En dessous de la tapisserie une plaque en or indiquait « Guerre Gobeline – Bataille des Trois Nations – Général Urg le Malpropre - 1759 ». Bien, ça répondait à sa question. Il devait être à Gringotts, il voyait mal un tableau de ce genre dans le salon d'un sorcier. S'il se rappelait bien, c'était une bataille que les Gobelins avaient gagné.

Une porte grinça derrière lui, Harry se retourna d'un bond. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit un gobelin qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'approcher de lui. Il était vieux, ce fut la première chose qui le frappa. Il n'avait quasiment plus de cheveux, et le peu qu'il lui restait étaient blancs. Des touffes blanches de poils sortaient de ses oreilles pointues, son visage était fripé de rides marquant son grand âge. Il était richement vêtu, son complet trois pièces était fait des plus beaux tissus du monde sorcier. Chacun de ses doigts étaient pourvus d'une bague plus ou moins voyante et imposante démontrant son statut au sein de la banque.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je suis Ragnok le Féroce, Directeur de la branche britannique de la Banque Gringotts.

\- Bonjour Directeur. Est-ce que je peux demander ce que je fais ici ? Je devais passer en jugement pour meurtre.

\- Disons que vous avez des amis qui tiennent à ce que vous profitiez de votre vie. Mais suivez-moi, nous serons mieux pour discuter de ce qui s'en suit dans mon bureau. »

Les deux sortirent donc de la pièce destinée aux arrivées par portoloin. Ils longèrent un étroit couloir richement décoré lui aussi avant d'arriver devant une double porte en bois gravé de diverses scènes de guerre. Quelques dorures parsemaient la porte accentuant la magnificence du travail fait sur le bois. Les portes s'ouvrirent au contact de la main du gobelin et donnèrent sur un grand bureau presque indécent par son opulence.

« Prenez un siège. »

Harry s'installa dans l'un des deux sièges à haut dossier rouge et attendit que le gobelin soit lui aussi assit avant de demander :

« Vous avez dit que des amis à moi m'avait fait évader. De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Il vaut mieux pour eux que vous ne le sachiez pas dans le cas où vous seriez capturer et interroger. Bien, cela étant dit, on m'a demandé de vous expliquer les conséquences du rituel que vous avez subit. Sachez que le peu de magie qu'il vous reste sera tout ce que vous aurez à disposition et ce pour le reste de votre vie. Eh bien, à moins que vous ne réussissiez à libérer votre magie emprisonner dans votre baguette. Elle est actuellement sous bonne garde au sein du Département des Mystères.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais ma magie ne peut pas se régénérer comme après un épuisement magique ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, vous ne vous en êtes pas servi, elle vous a été enlevée. Voyez plutôt ça comme un membre qu'on vous aurait coupé puis dont on aurait cautérisé la plaie. Il ne peut pas repousser. Vous pouvez cela dit toujours vous en servir pour des choses mineurs, vous pouvez aussi faire des potions. Il vous faudra une nouvelle baguette bien sûr.

\- Ça ne sera pas un problème. » Harry soupira, il avait pensé pouvoir s'en débarrasser mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle faisait de nouveau son chemin jusqu'à lui. Il était malgré tout soulagé de savoir qu'il pourrait continuer à faire de la magie même si c'était pour de petites choses, il n'abandonnait pas complètement ce qui avait été son monde ces sept dernières années.

« Pour ce qui est de vos avoirs chez nous, le ministère essaye depuis plusieurs jours de mettre la main sur vos biens. Nous vous conseillons de transférer une partie sur un compte moldu étant donné que vous ne pourrez pas rester dans le monde sorcier. Toutefois, pour ce qui reste du patrimoine Potter, étant le dernier de votre ligné il serait mal avisé de les clôturer. Nous pouvons cependant les geler jusqu'à ce que vous ailliez un héritier ou jusqu'à ce que votre situation soit résolue.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Je dois rester discret. Pouvez-vous mettre en place, un compte moldu sous un autre nom pour moi ?

\- Cela peut être fait monnayant une certaine somme.

\- Bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'à transférer l'argent de ma voûte de confiance dans le compte moldu et prendre les frais de la voûte familiale avant de la geler. J'aimerai y descendre avant toute chose, voir si mes affaires y ont été déposées et récupérer quelques biens avant de partir.

\- Ce sera fait Monsieur Potter, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Si vous voulez bien suivre Ironfist, il va vous conduire à la voûte Potter. »

Un gobelin plus jeune ouvrit alors la porte, attendant qu'Harry le suive. Le brun remercia alors Ragnok, se leva et suivi Ironfist. Le trajet jusqu'à la voûte se fit dans le silence. Harry n'y resta pas longtemps, il récupéra la capte d'invisibilité, la pierre de résurrection et la baguette de sureau. Les deux derniers ayant fait leur chemin jusqu'à la cape lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans l'ancienne maison de son parrain. Il s'était levé un beau matin pour les retrouver tous les trois sur sa malle et depuis il n'avait pu s'en débarrasser. Il les avait alors enfermé dans la voûte familiale et les reliques y étaient bizarrement restées.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, un gobelin lui donna les documents relatifs à son compte moldu avec sa nouvelle carte de crédit. Il lui remit aussi un portoloin gobelin pour la destination de son choix. C'est ainsi qu'Harry commença une nouvelle vie.

 

*HPTWT*

 

Même pas dizaine d'années avaient passé depuis son évasion du Ministère de la Magie. Harry n'avait jamais su qui l'avait aidé même s'il avait quelques doutes. Il n'avait pas cherché à rentrer en contact avec ses amis non plus. Ils faisaient partie de son ancienne vie maintenant. S'adapter au peu de magie qu'il lui restait avait été compliqué et épuisant. Au final il avait développé son arsenal de sorts mineurs qui l'aidaient autant au quotidien, que lorsqu'ils tombaient sur des sorciers qui le reconnaissaient. Enfin, ça lui laissait le temps de se cacher pour enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et s'échapper. Généralement, dans l'heure suivante il était dans un avion ou sur un bateau : direction un autre pays. C'était fatiguant de devoir fuir ainsi mais cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement au fil du temps. Après cinq ans, il ne devait fuir qu'une à deux fois par an voire un peu plus selon le pays où il se trouvait.

Harry regarda par le hublot, la terre ferme de l'Italie s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils allaient atterrir dans peu de temps en Toscane. Harry avait choisi l'Italie pour son retour en Europe, il pensait que c'était un bon compromis ni trop loin ni trop près de son pays natale. Il pouvait ainsi tester les eaux pour un possible retour en Angleterre. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Pise, Harry récupéra sa valise puis sortit de l'aéroport. La chose de bien avec le voyage moldu était sans doute le manque de malaise qu'il ressentait qui accompagnait la plupart des moyens de transport magique. La première chose qu'il fit ensuite fut d'aller récupérer la clé de sa chambre dans l'hôtel qu'il avait réservé avant de partir. Une fois dans sa chambre Harry déposa sa valise, se déshabilla, prit une douche et alla directement se coucher espérant retrouver un bon rythme et réduire le décalage horaire. Crevé, il dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin et c'est plein d'énergie qu'il partit à la découverte de la ville. Il avait l'intention de la visiter les premiers jours puis de faire Florence et Volterra avant de descendre à Rome.

Harry avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir l'art et l'architecture de Pise et Florence. Les villes étaient pleines d'histoires. Finalement, il avait mis plus de temps à découvrir chaque coin et recoin. Il était maintenant à Volterra. La ville était plus petite que les deux autres mais elle avait très peu été modifiée par la modernité dans son architecture. Elle recelait de petites ruelles qui cachaient de petites boutiques. Elles valaient vraiment le temps qu'il lui fallait pour les trouver. Il avait passé deux jours pleins à faire le touriste mais ce soir il avait envie de se mêler aux gens et s'amuser un peu.

Après s'être habillé en conséquence pour sa nuit, Harry déambula dans la ville afin de trouver une boite sympa où il pourrait passer sa soirée. Il se rendit bien vite compte que dans une aussi petite ville les discothèques ne faisaient pas légion. La seule qu'il trouva n'en avait pas l'air et était franchement prête à s'écrouler sur elle-même. Déçu, Harry décida donc de passer la soirée dans un bar qui, eux a contrario, foisonnaient en ville. Il flâna un peu dans les rues animées et repéra bien vite un bar plus vivant que les autres d'où une forte musique et les bruits de conversations s'entendaient d'assez loin. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule agglomérée devant les portes d'entrées. Enfin arrivé au bar il se commanda un Whisky et s'adossa contre lui pour observer la foule. Ses yeux passaient de groupe en groupe, cherchant un homme célibataire à son goût. Ce ne fut que lors de sa deuxième observation que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un homme, grand aux cheveux blond foncé. Ses yeux d'un noir profond captivèrent son regard émeraude, ils se regardèrent à travers la pièce pendant un moment, s'évaluant l'un l'autre. Puis Harry leva son verre en signe de salutation, un demi-sourire accueillant ourlant ses lèvres. Le geste lui fut rendu accompagné d'un léger signe de tête l'invitant au côté de l'inconnu. Harry pris le temps de finir son verre et d'en recommander un autre avant de se diriger vers le blond.

A peine fut-il arrivé en face de lui que celui-ci l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise pour le coller à son torse et lui ravir les lèvres l'entraînant dans un baiser féroce. Un peu étonné, Harry se laissa quand même emporter par l'instant et se rapprocha de l'homme un peu plus, s'accrochant au torse ferme qu'il sentait sous ses mains. Le bruit du verre qui éclate sur le sol les surpris. Le blond sourit d'un air entendu quand il vit que c'était le verre d'Harry qu'il avait lâché pendant le baiser. Harry rougit, gêné. L'homme eut un rire doux et calme, il prit la main du brun et l'entraîna dans la foule en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, le brun le conduisit jusqu'à une voiture, Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant pour monter côté passager, suivi par son mystérieux inconnu. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée durant le trajet qui les mena vers une maison à l'air un peu abandonné à l'extérieur de la ville. Harry s'inquiéta un peu de la solitude que conférait le lieu, à ce stade il espérait ne pas être tombé sur un psychopathe. Une fois sortie de la voiture, le blond voyant la tension qui avait raidit la posture du brun, le plaqua contre la portière de la voiture pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus chauffé, les langues se battaient pour la domination. Elles allaient et venaient d'une bouche à l'autre, imitant l'acte qui se produirait plus tard dans la soirée. Chauffant l'un l'autre sans détour ou douceur bien conscient qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus que cette nuit entre eux. Les mains entrèrent dans la danse, caressant le corps de l'autre. S'attardaient sur les courbes dures des muscles, agrippaient le tissu de la chemise de l'autre, tiraient dessus dans l'espoir de faire découvrir plus de peau. Harry cassa leur baiser pour respirer, les caresses chauffaient délicieusement son corps à la limite du supportable, son pantalon commençait à devenir gênant par la pression qu'il exerçait sur son érection de plus en plus dure. Le blond plongea la tête dans le cou du brun, léchant, mordillant plus ou moins durement toute la peau à sa disposition, faisant raclés ses dents sur la peau délicate y laissant de légères égratignures. Il soutira un gémissement roque d'Harry à ses actions, celui-ci sentit son amant d'une nuit sourire contre sa peau. Il passa alors ses mains sous la chemise qu'il avait tiré préalablement du pantalon de l'autre et vint éraflés le dos de l'homme de ses ongles. Il fut étonné de la froideur que celui-ci dégageait mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Surtout que l'homme en réponse avait placé ses mains sur ses fesses et s'appliquait à les malaxer délicieusement.

Les mains finirent par remonter le long de ses cuisses, l'homme remonta l'une de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle accroche sa hanche. Comprenant les intentions du blond Harry sauta afin d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. L'homme supporta son poids facilement, ce qui Harry se l'avouait aisément l'excitait pas mal. Harry avait bien changé en dix ans, n'ayant plus sa magie pour se défendre ou si peu, il avait appris à cultiver et développer son corps afin d'être capable de se battre physiquement. Ça, ajouter à une alimentation saine, l'avait aidé à soigner la malnutrition qui avait longtemps marqué son corps. Il n'était donc plus un poids plume et qu'un homme soit capable d'aussi aisément le porter de la voiture jusqu'à la chambre à l'étage lui montrait la force dont l'homme était capable. La nuit semblait très prometteuse. Harry fut déposé sur un lit avant d'être vite rejoint par son amant qui avait enlevé sa chemise. Il lui faisait ainsi découvrir un torse finement musclé, d'une pâleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un humain. Cette découverte lui fit légèrement froncée les sourcils. C'était comme si quelque chose à l'arrière de son esprit essayait de lui rappeler quelque chose d'important qu'il aurait oublié.

Des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes, le distrayant efficacement de ses pensées. Le baiser se fit de nouveau prenant, Harry ne pensa alors plus qu'au plaisir que lui prodiguait ces lèvres, cette langue taquine et aguicheuse, ces mains agiles et fortes. Bien vite sa chemise rejoignit celle de son compagnon, suivit de près par son pantalon et son boxer. Maintenant nu, Harry trouva la situation déséquilibré et tenta tant bien que mal de soustraire le pantalon de l'homme tout en « subissant » ses assauts. Comprenant bien les intentions du brun, le blond se releva et se déshabilla rapidement mais au lieu de retourner à sa place précédente l'homme resta au bout du lit. Il s'agenouilla au niveau des chevilles d'Harry, ses mains se plaçant sur les mollets de celui-ci. Ses doigts tracèrent de douces arabesques sur la peau du brun le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Puis il remonta tranquillement le long des jambes d'Harry, arrivé au niveau des cuisses sa bouche s'invita à la découverte de la peau du sorcier. La respiration d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus haletante et il gémit franchement lorsque la langue retraça toute la longueur de son érection. Mais grogna de déception lorsque l'homme ne s'y attarda pas pour continuer à remonter sur son corps. L'homme s'appliqua à redessiner toutes les courbes de son corps avant de l'embarquer de nouveau dans un baiser à couper le souffle.

Harry n'était pas en reste et découvrait de ses mains le torse, le dos, les bras et les cuisses de son amant d'un soir. Le taquinant sans relâche en effleurant seulement de temps en temps du bout des doigts l'érection tendue du blond. L'homme gronda fortement, agacé par ces caresses fugaces et frustrantes. N'y tenant plus il présenta deux doigts à Harry qui s'appliqua à les enduire de sa salive. Une fois fait Harry plia les genoux et écarta un peu plus les jambes, le blond nicha son visage dans le cou du brun lui appliquant de doux et calmant baisers sur la peau délicate. Il s'attela à bien préparer le brun, le distrayant parfois de la douleur de l'étirement. Recourbant de temps en temps le bout des doigts pour venir frapper la prostate du brun, accélérant de ce fait la préparation. Au bout d'un moment, le blond retira ses doigts et présenta son érection lancinante à l'entrée d'Harry. Ce dernier vint enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant attendant la légère douleur de la pénétration. Le blond voyant son amant se tendre un peu d'anticipation, reprit les lèvres charnues l'embarquant dans un baiser fougueux voire un peu violent. Harry, complètement distrait par l'attention du blond, ne sentit que très peu la légère douleur lorsque celui-ci le pénétra enfin. Une fois complètement gainé, le blond lâcha les lèvres du brun et lui laissa le temps de s'adapter à lui. Après un laps de temps assez court, Harry roula des hanches autorisant son amant d'un soir à bouger.

Souriant, le blond commença de courts et profonds va-et-vient ciblant assez rapidement la prostate du brun. Le bruit de la chair contre la chair s'éleva plus fortement dans la chambre quasi silencieuse, seulement entrecoupé des cris et soupires de plaisir des deux amants sur le lit. Le bruit de succion produit par leur corps se caressant, se frottant au rythme de plus en plus rapide des allers-retours du blond dans le brun, embrasaient les deux amants d'autant plus. Harry attrapa la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher de lui et prodiguer des baisers chauffés dans le cou.

« Plus vite, ah ! J'y suis presque. » Encouragea Harry tout en accélérant lui-même ses mouvements de hanches.

Le blond grogna à l'entente de la supplique murmuré à son oreille, il nicha son visage dans le coup du brun tout en resserrant son emprise sur les hanches d'Harry. Il commença à grignoté légèrement la peau sous sa bouche, éraflant ses dents sur la peau, accentuant de plus en plus la pression jusqu'à finalement faire perlé le sang. Harry siffla à la légère douleur provenant de son cou mais un déhanchement franc et rapide directement sur sa prostate la lui fit oublier rapidement. Le bond quant à lui lécha la perle de sang, goûtant ainsi le nectar du brun qui se révéla divin. Excité et affamé, il accentua et augmenta la vitesse de ses va-et-vient, les approchant d'un rythme quasi inhumain. Harry cria à l'afflux de plaisir qui s'en suivi. Complètement prit dans les affres du plaisir il ne vit pas le blond se redressé légèrement la bouche ouverte révélant des dents blanches impeccables et, étrangement, fortement aiguisées. Dents qu'il planta d'un geste vif et maintes fois pratiqué dans la jugulaire du brun. Au même moment, les deux vinrent. L'un dans un cri de passion, l'autre dans un grondement bestial relevant plus de l'animal. Mais rapidement, la douleur devint prédominante chez Harry, son amant toujours en lui, une prise de mort sur ses hanches et la bouche collé à son cou. Quand il sentit les dents toujours plantées dans sa peau, il réalisa alors que celui avec qui il venait de couché était un vampire qui était en train de se nourrir de lui.

Une panique violente le prit, il ne voulait pas mourir. Malheureusement, il doutait que son amant le laisse vivant. Il devait faire quelque chose, tout, n'importe quoi pour s'enfuir. Il commença alors à se débattre violemment, essayant de pousser, griffer, frapper l'homme plus grand. Malheureusement, il se fit plus de mal qu'autre chose, l'homme ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Celui-ci gronda et encercla de ses bras la poitrine du brun, le plaquant contre lui limitant ainsi ses mouvements. Au fur et à mesure que le blond se nourrissait, Harry se sentait de plus en plus faible. Bientôt il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tenté pour sauver sa vie. Essayant de se calmer pour réfléchir malgré la peur panique qui le prenait aux tripes, Harry se souvint qu'un des seuls moyen de se débarrasser d'un vampire était le feu. Mais comment pouvait-il mettre le vampire en feu ? Si seulement il avait sa baguette de Sureau, il pourrait mettre le feu au drap avec les étincelles qu'il pouvait encore créer, étant incapable avec le peu de magie qu'il lui restait de produire un Incendio. Harry faiblissait à vue d'œil, les bruits de succion provenant de son cou et les doux gémissements du vampire qui se nourrissait résonnaient comme une sentence dans ses oreilles. Souhaitant avec l'énergie du désespoir que sa baguette vienne à lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir, il avait besoin de sa baguette. Maintenant !

Surpris Harry sentit le bois familier sous ses doigts et contre la paume de sa main. Soulagé, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Il s'empressa alors de mettre le feu au drap qui avait été poussé sur le côté dans leur ébat et d'un mouvement rapide le fit revenir sur le vampire se nourrissant toujours. Celui-ci sentant la brûlure sur son dos se redressa rapidement, sortant par la même occasion violemment d'Harry qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Mais celui-ci toujours dans un esprit de survie suivi le mouvement du vampire afin d'enrouler le drap en feu autour du cou du vampire. Il fit peu cas de la morsure du feu sur sa peau, brûlant ses mains au passage. Le vampire tomba du lit, se redressa en se débattant pour enlever le drap qui l'entourait. Mais dans sa panique il ne fit que s'enrouler un peu plus dans le drap en feu qui recouvrait maintenant quasiment tout son corps. Il trébucha sur plusieurs mètres en criant, essayant d'éteindre le feu. Harry affaiblit et, débarrasser du vampire, s'affaissa dans le lit. Il observait le vampire se débattre pour sauver sa vie. Il le vit se prendre le mur, essayé d'éteindre le feu en roulant dessus pour finalement s'approcher et rouler dans les rideaux de la fenêtre par laquelle il fit par passer dans sa panique. Il entendit le bruit fort du corps rencontrant le sol avant que le calme ne revienne.

La fatigue bien présente dû à la perte considérable de sang, Harry ferma les yeux espérant se reposer et attendre de se sentir mieux et capable de bouger avant de partir. Mais une douleur fulgurante commença dans son cou, là où le vampire l'avait mordu. Une brûlure insoutenable se répandait dans ses veines. Le feu liquide qui sillonnait dans son sang avançait lentement, au rythme de son cœur battant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Hyper conscient de sa mortalité, Harry réalisa que le repas avorté du vampire engendrait sa transformation. Effectivement, un vampire qui se nourrit ne fait jamais attention à retenir son venin, la victime mourrait toujours à la suite. La morsure étant située au cou, le venin atteignit rapidement son cerveau. Plongeant Harry dans les ténèbres douloureuses de la souffrance, ses cris d'agonie résonnaient dans la maisonnée. Mais personne n'était assez proche de celle-ci pour les entendre et lui porter secours. Et même si il avait été entendu, personne n'aurait rien pu faire. Harry était condamné à devenir un vampire.

La douleur, l'agonie de la lave en fusion traversait son corps de part en part. Il était incapable de penser à quoique ce soit. Sa vision envahit du noir profond de la douleur. Seul dans les ténèbres de son esprit mourant. Les secondes semblèrent des heures et les minutes des années tellement l'incendie qui se répandait dans son corps monopolisait sa conscience et étirait son rapport au temps. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa panique, accélérant la diffusion du venin dans son organisme. Puis la douleur passa un autre stade quand le venin atteignit enfin son cœur. Il diffusa la douleur dans l'entièreté de son corps, ne se cantonnant plus de sa partie supérieur mais aussi dans toute la partie inférieur. Harry se débattait, hurlait appelait au secours ou demandait de l'achever quand il en était encore capable, tout pour sortir de cette enfer brûlant. Mais il vint un moment où ses cordes vocales cassèrent sous la tension et la puissance de ses cris et il fut réduit au silence. Un silence de plomb remplit de douleur et de désespoir. Celui d'un avenir éternel.

La conscience, la capacité à réfléchir, le temps avaient disparu dans la propagation des langues de feu dans son corps. Il avait vaguement connaissance de la guérison des brûlures qu'il s'était infligé en se débarrassant du vampire et de sa morsure qui avait cicatrisé. Le raccommodage de sa peau avait été une sensation particulière perdu dans les méandres de la torture infligé par le venin. Puis plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. Sa conscience revint et il fut de nouveau capable de réfléchir, le temps reprit son court et ses forces revinrent. Le feu brûlant ses veines était toujours présent mais les changements s'opéraient plus rapidement. Son esprit gagnait de plus en plus en lucidité, il put se concentré sur les battements de son cœur. Mesurant le temps au rythme des battements, il prit conscience qu'il était plus lent égrenant les minutes qui passaient. Même si lent, le bruit de son corps résonnait fortement à ses oreilles, plus fort qu'il n'aurait été capable de l'entendre habituellement. Il était conscient de son souffle haletant passant par à-coup ses lèvres.

Sa lucidité s'éclaircit de plus en plus au fil du temps, sa force physique se renforçait. Il put déceler des bruits qu'il se savait incapable d'identifier auparavant. Le chuchotis de l'air dans la charpente en bois de la maison plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui. Le froissement des brins d'herbe l'un contre l'autre balayé par le murmure du vent. Le grondement d'une cascade plus loin dans les hauteurs. Le battement de son cœur commençait à être plus lent. Au fur et à mesure que ses sens de vampire se développaient ce qui le reliait à sa vie humaine s'estompait. Le prochain sens a s'éveillé fut l'odorat. Il pouvait distinguer toutes les différentes senteurs de fleur entourant les environs. L'odeur du corps brûlé du vampire si acre qu'elle lui aurait mis les larmes aux yeux s'il avait été encore entièrement humain, l'ozone d'un orage proche dans l'air, le sang doucereux et la sueur d'un randonneur marchant depuis des heures sous le soleil. Et avec ce nouveau sens aiguisé, son cœur ralentit encore plus. La fin approchait, il le savait. Bientôt, il serait complètement un vampire, un nouveau-né à la puissance supérieur aux vieux vampires et surtout à la soif de sang difficilement contrôlable. Il était effrayé de faire des ravages dans la ville proche. Le seul avantage qu'il voyait à sa transformation serait la facilité avec laquelle il pourrait échapper aux sorciers s'il se faisait repérer.

Son cœur battait maintenant rarement dans sa poitrine. Ses sens s'aiguisaient plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir le faire. Et puis finalement, le silence de son propre corps s'imposa et il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision clair le surpris un instant. Il se rendit compte réellement à quel point sa vue avait été mauvaise avant. Il voyait tout si vivement, le moindre grain de poussière qui dansait dans l'air, l'arc-en-ciel de couleur qui composait la lumière et se répercutait partout dans la pièce. La moindre petite faille dans les poudres en bois du plafond plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui. Tout, il voyait tout et c'était exaltant ! Il se releva et au lieu de se retrouver assis dans le lit comme il l'avait prévu, il se retrouvait, nu, en plein milieu de la chambre. Vitesse accrue, une des principales caractéristiques qui rendait un vampire l'une des créatures les plus craintes du monde sorcier. Il allait devoir s'entraîner afin de la maîtriser. Ainsi que découvrir s'il avait été doté de don. En général, un sorcier tourné vampire gardait sa magie et était doté d'un don. Il était rare de voir un vampire magique sans, mais ça pouvait arriver. Mais avec ce qu'ils lui avaient fait rien ne pouvait être sûr. Il chercha ses vêtements qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler. Notant qu'il lui faudrait une nouvelle garde-robe puisqu'il semblait avoir pris un peu de muscle et de hauteur avec son changement. Il fronça les sourcils quand un léger fourmillement désagréable lui pris la gorge, fourmillement qui devint rapidement une vive sensation de brûlure. Il avait atrocement soif. Il devait chasser et vite. Il courut donc en direction de la forêt, s'éloignant de la ville afin de ne tuer aucun innocent. Il espérait pouvoir contrôler qui il tuait. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il allait devoir prendre la vie de personne pour pouvoir vivre normalement et ne pas rentrer dans une frénésie de sang.

Lorsqu'il fut assez profondément dans la forêt, il s'arrêta et essaya de repérer un cœur battant ou la senteur d'un animal. Il bloqua le bruit des petits animaux pour se concentrer plus précisément sur le léger battement d'un cœur à un ou deux kilomètres de lui. Il continua son chemin, se focalisant sur ce cœur, ses pas étaient aussi légers que la brise du vent. Aucun bruit ne venait de ses déplacements. Lorsque les battements du cœur se firent entendre qu'à quelques pas de lui, il se cacha dans un épais buisson et regarda dans la clairière d'où venait le bruit. Un loup gris buvait tranquillement dans un petit ruisseau qui traversait la clairière. Harry égalisa son poids sur ses appuis prêt à bondir sur l'animal qui ne se doutait de rien. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à une approche puis bondit. Mais en plein saut, le vent tourna et une fragrance des plus alléchantes portée par le vent l'atteint. La seconde suivante, il avait changé de cap et courait en direction de la senteur. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas un animal qui l'avait attiré ainsi mais même en sachant ça, il lui était impossible de se reprendre et continuer la chasse au loup. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun temps d'arrêt pour chasser sa proie. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche il se jeta sur l'homme par derrière. Il lui plaqua les bras de le long du corps qu'il maintint avec les siens et planta ses dents aiguisées dans la jugulaire. Immédiatement, le sang jaillit de la plaie et dans sa bouche, atténuant instantanément la douleur de la soif. Il prit de longue et profonde gorgée du nectar riche et sucré. Il s'abreuva jusqu'à ce que le sang se fasse de plus en plus difficile à prélever. À aucun moment il ne prit conscience de sa proie se débattant et encore moins lorsque celle-ci perdit connaissance de la perte conséquente de sang. Il n'en redevint conscient que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le cœur battre et que le sang se fut tari.

Horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait, il lâcha le corps qui s'effondra à ses pieds. Il se retourna et courut, courut, courut. Plus rien ne comptait, il ne pouvait que voir derrière ses paupières closes le corps sans vie de ce randonneur. Inconsciemment, il était revenu dans la maison qui avait vu son réveil en vampire. Il se terra dans un coin sombre de la chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La nuit tomba, plongeant la chambre dans le noir, a peine éclairé par le croissant de lune. Harry était perdu dans le désespoir de sa nouvelle nature. Bientôt, il devra accepter ce qu'il était devenu, la réalité de s'être hisser au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et que sa nourriture était les humains. Mais pour le moment, il se laissa pleurer cette vie en moins et même si aucune larme ne coulait le sentiment n'en était pas moins là.

 

*HPTWT*

 

Une portière claqua dans le silence de la rue. Deux silhouettes se dressèrent dans la nuit éclairée et s'approchèrent d'une maison abandonnée.

« Alistair. On a de la visite. Deux vampires. Un homme et une femme. »

Un léger grognement s'éleva d'une pièce plus loin dans la maison puis l'instant d'après un homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges se tenait à côté du brun.

« Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. La voix profonde et calme de l'homme s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Des amis à toi ? L'ironie bien présente dans la voix d'Harry n'échappa guère à l'homme qui ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

\- Va ouvrir. »

Harry soupira, plus par habitude et pour montrer son mécontentement que par nécessité, mais finit par se diriger vers la porte. Il ouvrit la porte avant que Carlisle ne puisse frapper.

« Entrez, Alistair est dans le salon. » Les deux nouveaux venus ne se formalisèrent pas de l'accueil froid de l'inconnu devant eux. Bien que curieux de l'identité du brun, ils attendirent de voir Alistair pour faire les présentations d'usages.

« Carlisle, Esmée. Il est rare que vous veniez en Angleterre.

\- Bonsoir Alistair. En effet, nous sommes venus spécialement pour demander une faveur. Mais peut-être que des présentations seraient les bienvenues. Qui est ton ami ? »

Le ton amical de Carlisle et l'expression ouverte, non-agressive laissèrent Harry dubitatif. Une rencontre de vampire était beaucoup plus tendue d'habitude surtout pour les invités qui empiétaient sur le territoire d'un vampire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua leurs yeux topaze. Il comprenait un peu mieux l'ambiance détendu. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de deux clans de vampire végétariens vivant aux États-Unis. Ils étaient majoritairement non-agressifs, enfin sauf si on en venait à s'en prendre à leur clan. Ils avaient, cela dit, tendance à prioriser la diplomatie avant toutes autres formes plus agressives. Sa posture se fit un peu moins rigide et il se contenta d'observer le comportement des trois vampires et d'écouter la conversation. Il dénia toutefois répondre à la question de Carlisle avant de se murer dans le silence.

« Harry. »

La présentation courte et neutre, presque détaché et vide de vie d'Harry pris de court le couple. Ils semblaient s'attendre à une présentation un peu plus poussée. Peut-être un rapide aperçu de sa vie de vampire les questions habituels, entre autres choses. Depuis sa transformation, Harry avait poussé à l'extrême son désir de garder sa vie privée et même à l'heure actuelle Alistair connaissait très peu de chose sur lui. Ce n'était donc pas les Cullen qui allaient lui faire desserrer les dents. Après quelques instants, les deux se reprirent et lui sourirent.

« Bonsoir Harry. Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmée. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un autre de nos pairs. »

Le vampire blond semblait attacher à garder les apparences nota mentalement Harry. La vampire était du genre soumise, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Harry aurait pu douter de sa capacité à parler si elle n'avait pas été un vampire. Elle transpirait la douceur et l'amour, Harry pensa vaguement que cela devait être le sentiment qu'une mère devait dégager, c'était beaucoup plus réconfortant que les câlins agressifs de la rousse potelée de ses souvenirs. Il leur accorda un rapide geste de la tête, montrant son appréciation et l'acceptation de la déclaration du blond.

« De quelle faveur viens-tu t'enquérir Carlisle ?

\- Toujours droit au but, n'est-ce pas Alistair ? Bien, dans ce cas j'essayerai d'être rapide mais ça risque d'être un peu plus long que tu ne le souhaite. Ma faveur nécessite un minimum de compréhension du contexte avant que vous ne décidiez de quoique ce soit. »

Harry haussa un sourcil à son inclusion subtile dans la conversation. Intrigué par ce qui nécessitait la faveur d'un vampire qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer. Harry était maintenant bien concentré sur ce qui se passait et plus attentif qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors.

Alistair grogna de désagrément, vraiment pas à l'aise avec tant d'interaction en si peu de temps. Il supportait déjà Harry depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et, bien qu'ils aient un arrangement qui lui convenait plus ou moins, la présence d'autant de personne le dérangeait. Il savait qu'il venait à saturation, quelques semaines de plus et il était sûr d'exiger que le brun s'en aille. Soupirant, il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil non loin. Les trois autres le rejoignirent Carlisle et Esmée sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry prenait place dans le dernier fauteuil. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Carlisle rassemblant et organisant ses pensées avant de commencer son explication.

« Il y a de cela un an et demi, mon fil Edward a rencontré sa compagne Bella. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés pendant l'année suivante du fait qu'elle était alors encore humaine. Elle est maintenant un vampire depuis quatre mois. Mais nous recherchons des témoins pour un problème avec les Volturi. »

Au nom de la royauté vampirique, Alistair siffla fortement en retroussant les lèvres sur ses dents. Harry cligna à peine des yeux, figé dans sa chaise et de plus en plus curieux de la situation des Cullen.

« Calme-toi mon ami, si tout se passe bien il n'y aura aucun combat. Il y a eu un malentendu lorsqu'une de nos amis du Clan Denali est passée nous voir et elle leur a fait un rapport. Les Volturi sont convaincus que nous avons engendré un enfant immortel. »

La réaction d'Alistair à ces mots se fit d'autant plus violente. Il fit un bond qui envoya le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'éloigna le plus possible de Carlisle comme si la distance le protégerait de ces propos. Harry pencha seulement la tête sur le côté, montrant sa curiosité comme un chat, demandant de plus ample information d'un seul regard. Son comportement fit sourire Esmée qui l'avait à peine lâché des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle prit alors la parole pour la première fois ce soir pendant que Carlisle essayait de calmer Alistair.

« Harry. »

La voix douce d'Esmée redirigea son attention sur elle alors qu'il regardait d'un œil amusé Carlisle approché Alistair comme un animal méfiant. Il fixa son regard bourgogne sur elle, ne disant toujours pas un mot.

« Un enfant immortel est l'un des tabous de notre genre. Il est formellement interdit d'en engendrer. Un enfant immortel c'est un enfant mortel qui a été transformé entre un et cinq ans. Toutefois, ils peuvent avoir jusqu'à quinze ans. Ils sont interdit par nos lois notamment parce qu'ils sont une menace pour notre secret. Ayant un esprit encore en formation et des comportements encore en maturation, ils sont incapables de contrôler leur soif et partent dans des carnages pour l'assouvir. Exposant ainsi notre genre.»

Harry lui accorda un léger sourire en coin en signe de remerciement. Entre-temps Carlisle avait réussi à convaincre Alistair de l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de prendre une décision hâtive. Une fois le fauteuil de nouveau à sa place et les deux vampires rassis, le blond continua son explication.

« Comme je le disais, Irina a reporté au Volturi que nous avions engendré une enfant immortelle. Or, Renesmée a été porté par Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine. C'est une hybride, mi-humaine mi-vampire.

\- C'est impossible Carlisle ! Le bébé aurait tué la mère en la déchirant de l'intérieur !

\- C'est exact, en temps normal et si Bella avait été seule c'est ce qui se serait passé. Mais elle était à la maison, Edward et Jacob ont aidé à sortir le bébé lors de l'accouchement et elle a immédiatement été transformée. Une transformation réussie de justesse.»

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la salle. Alistair et Harry prirent un moment pour bien comprendre toutes les informations données par le chef de clan végétarien.

« Et quel est la différence avec un enfant immortel ? La voix profonde et plate d'Harry s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Pour commencer, son cœur bat. Du sang coule dans ses veines et elle dégage de la chaleur. Mais en plus de cela, dû à son côté vampire, elle grandit plus vite. Elle a quatre mois mais ressemble à une fillette du primaire. Elle boit du sang mais mange aussi normalement.

\- Hum, et est-ce que c'est commun ? Les hybrides ? Harry était curieux. Il n'avait jamais entendu ou étudié ça dans son ancienne vie. Etant donné que c'était maintenant sa vie, il voulait en connaitre plus sur tous les différents vampires qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

\- Non, Renesmée est la première à ma connaissance.

Harry était surpris. Il était un vampire depuis huit mois maintenant, il apprenait vraiment sur le tas. Il se comptait chanceux d'être tombé sur Alistair à son retour en Angleterre. Il était revenu pour espérer trouver un peu d'aide auprès de ses anciens amis avec sa nouvelle condition. Mais il était heureux d'avoir au final trouvé un vampire. Et même si Alistair n'était pas le compagnon le plus joyeux et le plus social, au moins il lui avait appris le B.a.-ba de la chasse en ville et l'aidait à contrôler ses pulsions, ses émotions et sa soif. Que ce soit par un peu de méditation, une partie de jambe en l'air ou encore en le concentrant sur quelque chose en particulier. Après tout Alistair aurait pu être un compagnon potentiel mais leur lien était trop ténu pour qu'il ne partage autre chose que du provisoire. Il était beaucoup mieux en tant qu'ami avec des avantages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous au juste Carlisle ? Alistair toujours droit au point, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser, amusé.

\- Juste que vous veniez la voir et témoigner qu'elle n'est pas une enfant immortelle. Il n'y a aucune obligation de combat si on en venait là. Ce que nous essayons d'éviter au maximum.

\- C'est utopique ! Tu connais les Volturi aussi bien que moi, voire même mieux ! Même si vous arrivez à les convaincre, ils trouveront d'autres prétextes pour vous condamner et engager le combat. Tu as des doués dans ton clan qu'Aro convoitent, il trouvera un moyen de les avoir ! »

C'était sûrement la diatribe la plus longue qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à présent de la part d'Alistair. En même temps, quand il fallait rester planqué le vampire était le premier à défendre son droit de ne pas s'impliquer. Harry ne le lui reprochait pas, l'instinct de survie et certainement aussi son passé l'avait façonné de cette manière. Le brun quant à lui, savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait suivre les Cullen. Sa curiosité mais aussi son foutu défauts de sauver les gens, même au détriment de sa propre vie, ne lui en demandait pas moins. Il serait sans doute aussi volontaire pour se battre s'il le fallait. Il pourrait ainsi tester ses nouveaux dons et sens améliorés pendant un combat.

« Je comprends parfaitement tes inquiétudes Alistair. Mais les Volturi ne peuvent pas décider impunément de ce qui est bon ou pas sans tenir compte de nos lois. Lois qu'ils ont eux-mêmes mis en place. Ce serait un choix peu judicieux de leur part, une telle manœuvre engendrerait une rébellion des clans et des nomades. De plus, les Roumains tenteraient sûrement de reprendre le pouvoir. »

Les paroles de Carlisle mettaient en lumière le plan politique de la société vampirique aux yeux d'Harry. Il était fasciné de voir que le système en place était aussi bancal que celui du monde sorcier. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit rire de dérision de quitter ses lèvres. Les yeux des trois autres vampires se portèrent alors sur lui. Il n'en fit pas grand cas, mais répondit toutefois à leur question muette.

« Rien. Je suis juste dépité de voir que quel que soit le gouvernement, il ne peut se soustraire à la corruption sous n'importe quel forme qu'elle se présente.

\- C'est triste à dire effectivement. Lord Dalberg-Acton disait « Le pouvoir tend à corrompre, le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. Les grands hommes sont presque toujours des hommes mauvais. ». C'est malheureusement un état de fait qui s'est plusieurs fois illustrés au court des siècles. Toutefois, il y a toujours eu des gens pour se dresser contre la tyrannie qu'ils exerçaient et cette fois-ci n'y échappera pas. Nous nous battrons s'il le faut mais je suis persuadé que nous pouvons résoudre le problème en leur faisant voir qu'il n'y a eu aucun tort de commis.

-Vous êtes un idéaliste Carlisle. Vous êtes plein de justice et de compassion. Ce sont de bonnes qualités mais soyez toutefois assurer de ne pas en devenir aveugler au point de ne pas voir lorsqu'un ennemi attaque. Vous pouvez me compter parmi vos témoins. Et s'il en venait à devoir se battre, vous pourrez me compter à vos côtés. »

Le vampire blond fut dans un premier temps surpris et choqué des paroles d'Harry. Il ne connaissait pas ce vampire mais il semblait être quelqu'un de juste. Même s'il était brusque, froid et indifférent de prime abord, Carlisle était persuadé que c'était quelqu'un de bien sur qui on pouvait compter. Et puis s'il avait vécu qu'avec Alistair ces derniers mois, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi détaché de tout. Alistair, bien que gentil, n'était pas la plus facile et agréable des compagnies, même s'il avait ses moments.

« C'est très gentil à vous et c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillerons chez nous. Et toi Alistair ? Pourrons-nous te compter parmi nous ?

\- Je… Tu te rends compte que nous allons être traqués comme du bétail après. Même si vous arrivez à les convaincre, ils ne vont pas oublier qui s'est dressé contre eux.

\- Allez Alistair, je suis sûr qu'il y aura assez de témoins qui se joindront à nous. Et puis tu vas pas me laisser seul avec tous ces vampires inconnus. Viens au moins pour m'aider. Et puis si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu du bien-fondé de ton témoignage personne ne te retiendra ni ne t'en voudra, n'est-ce pas Carlisle. Viens rencontrer la petite, ça te coûtera rien.

\- Harry a raison, nous ne te retiendrons pas si tu décides de ne pas témoigner. Laisse-nous te prouver notre bonne foi. »

Les trois vampires voyaient bien le conflit qui régnait dans l'esprit du brun. Ils sentaient son désir d'aider son ami mais il était tout autant, voire plus, terrifié par les Volturi. Finalement, après un long moment de silence Alistair sembla prendre une décision.

« Très bien, je viendrais mais je ne promets rien si ce n'est de voir si la petite n'est pas une enfant immortelle.

\- Splendide, je te remercie mon ami. Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de s'attarder alors. Si vous voulez bien rassembler vos affaires nous allons y aller. »

Les deux vampires firent donc comme convenu et c'est seulement quelques instants plus tard que tout fut prêt pour leur départ. Ils montèrent tous en voiture direction l'aéroport le plus proche. Harry sourit doucement à son reflet dans la vitre, alors qu'il regardait le paysage de sa terre natal défilée sous ses yeux. Il était de nouveau parti pour une aventure. Hermione serait folle, il semblait que même dans sa non-vie il ne pouvait empêcher les ennuis de le trouver. Il espérait juste que ça ne serait pas la fin, il allait rencontrer plein d'autre vampire. Peut-être se trouverait-il même de nouveau ami, qui sait ? Il attendait ça avec impatience.

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite et fin (normalement) de Bloody Life.
> 
> Bisouilles mes p'tits chats
> 
> Z.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour =)
> 
> Bon, voici le dernier chapitre de Bloody Life. Je suis en même temps triste et soulagé de mettre un point final sur cette fic qui ne devait être de base qu'un Os pour le challenge crossover des Prompts de Poudlard.  
> Le texte n'a pas été corrigé donc veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes, j'essaye de les maintenir au minimum pendant l'écriture mais je suis toujours plus foclisée sur ce que je veux dire que sur les accords et autres xD  
> Certains passages sont directement tirés du dernier tome de Twilight donc ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas !  
> En tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure, j'espère vous revoir sur une prochaine fic.  
> Bonne Lecture !

Le trajet en avion avait été long et tortueux pour deux vampires se nourrissant de sang humain. C’était comme s’enfermé dans la boutique M&Ms de Londres de nuit sans pour autant pouvoir toucher quoique ce soit. Un vrai supplice. Mais après douze heures de vol et une escale, ils étaient enfin arrivés à Seattle. Toutefois, le trajet n’était toujours pas terminé et ils avaient encore eut à faire près de quatre heures de route. Autant dire que s’ils n’avaient pas été des vampires, ils auraient été dans un état lamentable de fatigue. Harry devait cependant reconnaitre que la région était magnifique avec sa forêt, la mer pas très loin, la tranquillité qu’offrait une petite ville.   
Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Cullen, ils furent accueillis par toute une brochette de vampire. En tête venait un groupe de vampires aux yeux topaze – donc la famille Cullen et le clan Denali – trois couples, l’un de deux têtes blondes qu’on aurait pu croire sortie tout droit d’un magazine de mode. Un autre était composé d’une brune et d’un homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui le déconcerta un peu tant il ressemblait à Cédric Diggory. Et le dernier composé de deux bruns semblait plus vieux, plus composé et discret. Harry décida de suite de ne pas trop s’approcher du « Vampire Cédric », trop de mauvais souvenir. Sa compagne lui sembla antipathique dès qu’il la vît. Pourtant, il trouva adorable la gamine qui se cachait derrière leurs jambes avant qu’elle n’aperçoive ses grands-parents et ne leur saute dessus.

Carlisle les présenta alors, commençant par la petite Renesmée, qui grâce à son don raconta à Harry son histoire. Alistair, quant à lui, jeta un œil à la petite et partie s’enfermer dans le grenier de la maison. Les deux blonds s’appelaient Emmett et Rosalie – des âmes sœurs – les parents de Renesmée étaient donc Edward et Bella – âmes sœurs aussi - et le dernier couple Carmen et Eléazar – match presque parfait. Ce dernier regardait Harry de manière étrange, le mettant mal à l’aise. Il montra rapidement des dents en signe d’avertissement, le vampire sembla le prendre à cœur et hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment. Harry observa alors ceux qui se trouvaient derrière les trois couples. Deux autres blondes aux yeux topaze – Kate et Tanya d’après Carlisle – un groupe de trois vampires venus d’Irlande, quatre vampires égyptiens et d’autres dont Harry ne pouvait se souvenir. En effet, lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur un grand vampire aux longs cheveux blonds foncés attaché à la base de sa nuque, il ne put se concentrer sur personne d’autre pendant un moment.   
Carlisle le lui présenta comme étant un nomade des États-Unis du nom de Garrett. Harry sut de suite qu’il ne pourrait jamais se passer de la présence de ce vampire, il venait à peine de le rencontrer et le lien qui les liait était plus vibrant et brillant que jamais. Harry ne savait pas s’il était son âme sœur ou s’il représentait un match presque parfait, le lien ne ressemblait pas à ceux de Carlisle et Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie, Edward et Bella ou encore à Eléazar et Carmen. Son don lui restait encore en majorité incompris, en huit mois il avait pu en apprendre qu’une infime partie et il lui restait encore beaucoup à déchiffrer. La plupart du temps, il ne faisait pas attention à tous ses liens colorés qui liaient les gens se concentrant sur la maîtrise de son statut de vampire.

Garrett lui adressa un sourire lorsque Carlisle le lui présenta avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Kate. Harry fronça les sourcils face au peu de réaction de l’homme et inconsciemment son regard fusilla la grande blonde au côté de son potentiel compagnon. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des Denali – moins Kate trop absorbée dans sa conversation – et des Cullen qui s’en amusèrent. Après que les présentations furent terminer, tout le monde se dispersa et vaquèrent à leur précédente occupation. Les prochains jours se passèrent relativement tranquillement. Harry observa et écouta plus qu’il ne participa aux diverses conversations, bien qu’il ne rechigna jamais à répondre aux questions. Alistair pouvait parfois être entendu grommeler de son grenier qu’il ne quittait presque jamais.  
Puis arrivèrent soudain deux amies, inattendues, parce que ni Carlisle ni Rosalie n’avaient réussi à les contacter. Les Amazones. Toutes deux étaient grandes et sauvages. Elles donnaient l’impression d’avoir été étirées – longs bras et longues jambes, longs doigts, longues tresses noires, longs visages aux nez longs. Elles n’étaient vêtues que de peaux de bêtes, vestes et pantalons ajustés qui se laçaient sur le côté avec des cordelettes en cuir. Tout en elles donnaient une impression de brutalité : vêtements, yeux cramoisis et sans cesse en mouvement, gestes brusques et vifs. 

Harry était fasciné par l’aura qu’elles dégageaient. Après qu’elles aient été accueillies par leurs hôtes, Harry les approcha et entama une conversation. Il découvrit bien vite que Senna ne parlait jamais, elle se tenait toujours près de Zafrina mais celle-ci convoyait très bien le point de vue de Senna lorsque nécessaire. Elles semblaient plus faire partie d’un même corps que deux entités distinctes. Ils finirent par parler du don de Zafrina, rejoins par Edward, Bella et Renesmée. Isabella semblait immunisée par son don et Zafrina paraissait intriguer et amuser, c’était la première fois que cela se produisait.  
Harry observa la petite famille interagir avec les Amazones. Renesmée semblait bien s’amuser du don d’illusionniste de Zafrina et il fut par la suite difficile de la séparer de la grande brune et ses « jolies images ». Le brun se détourna de la famille occupé et fit doucement son chemin dans la maison. Observant de temps en temps des groupes de vampires interagir entre eux sans jamais participer. Il tomba ainsi sur Garrett et Kate discutant sur la terrasse, confortablement installé sur un canapé d’extérieur. Les deux avaient l’air complètement absorbé par leur conversation. Harry soupira, il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de discuter avec Garrett. Kate accaparait la plupart de son temps et le vampire était complètement captivé par la blonde. C’est désolé et triste qu’Harry rentra dans la maison, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il retrouva Esmée en train de cuisiner pour Jacob.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu passes une bonne journée ?

\- Plutôt tranquille, j’ai discuté un peu avec les Amazones. Zafrina a un don intéressant. Renesmée est totalement subjuguée par ses illusions. Bella en profite grâce à elle, apparemment son bouclier bloque le don de Zafrina aussi.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu commences à socialiser un peu. Tu étais plutôt renfermé quand on est arrivé. 

\- Hum… C’est-à-dire qu’Alistair n’est pas le gars le plus social, j’avais plus vraiment l’habitude. Répondit Harry un peu embarrassé. La réplique d’Harry soutira un rire à Esmée.

\- Tu as raison, c’est un homme bon qui a vécu beaucoup de mauvaise chose. Il a choisi de se couper du monde. Seul Carlisle et toi, à ma connaissance, arrivez à lui tenir compagnie et à lui parler. Mais assez parler de ça, qu’est-ce qu’il y a Harry ? Tu as l’air triste.

\- C’est pas grand-chose Esmée, juste une possibilité que j’aimerais concrétiser mais qui semble impossible à réaliser. 

\- Rien n’est impossible Harry, si tu essayes et que tu t’en donnes les moyens tout peut arriver.» 

Harry eut un sourire sans joie aux paroles pourtant douce d’Esmée. C’est le regard triste et un peu désabusé qu’Harry se retira de la cuisine, déposant un baiser sur la joue de la femme au passage. 

****

Dans les jours qui suivirent Harry observa les leçons de combat d’Isabella. La première se solda par un échec cuisant. Edward ne pouvant dépasser le fait de devoir combattre voire blesser sa compagne. Les suivantes furent décernées par un mélange hétéroclite de personne. Harry y prenait parfois part, lui aussi étant un nouveau-né, il devait s’adapter à la différence de puissance avec son ancien corps humain et celui plus robuste, rapide et dur d’un vampire. A contrario d’Isabella toutefois, Harry avait des bases solides de combat. Ses années à voyager à travers le monde lui avait permis d’acquérir différentes capacités. Il avait donc pris le temps d’apprendre plusieurs arts martiaux et avait acquis des compétences utiles de furtivité et de vol lorsqu’il était dans un pays où il avait été repéré.   
Les leçons les plus intéressantes pour lui furent celle donné par Garrett. Celui-ci se révélait être un bon combattant et un excellant pédagogue. Harry était actuellement en train d’observer Isabella et Garrett se battre. Bella complètement concentrer essayait de trouver un moyen pour épingler Garrett au sol – objectif qui était la leçon du jour – pendant que Garrett commentait ses actions à Harry.  
Le blond se tenait immobile au milieu de la clairière qu’il avait choisie pour la leçon. Isabella lui tournait autour essayant de décider comment faire son approche. 

« Tu vois Harry, même si tu n’as plus ta cible en visuel, tes sens de vampire te permettre de savoir à chaque instant où elle se situe. Que ce soit par l’odeur de ton adversaire porter par le vent, par l’entente du mouvement de ton environnement déplacé par ses mouvements à lui ou, si tu as un instinct particulièrement bien développé, par la sensation de son regard sur toi.

\- Donc, tu dis qu’avec de l’entraînement un vampire ne peut jamais être pris au dépourvu ?

\- Hum, pas tout à fait. Mais ça sera beaucoup plus dur. » 

Profitant de la conversation de Garrett avec Harry, Isabella en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Elle lui bondit sur le dos, entourant ses bras autour du cou du vampire et ses jambes venant tacler celle du blond pour le mettre à terre. Harry surprit, trop concentrer sur Garrett gronda férocement contre celle qui attaquait son compagnon. Il s’accroupit instinctivement, prêt à attaquer à la moindre occasion. Mais il n’en eut jamais le temps puisque dans un mouvement aussi souple qu’impossible pour un humain, Garrett épinglait Bella à terre la seconde suivante.

« Pas mal, Bella. C’était une bonne approche pour arracher la tête d’un vampire. Mais pas pour le mettre à terre. Ce qui, je te le rappel, est la leçon d’aujourd’hui. »

Bella se débattait dans l’étreinte du vampire, essayant de s’en défaire mais même avec sa force de nouveau-né elle n’arrivait pas à s’en extirper.

« En même temps, on cherche pas à les garder en vie. Si on en arrive à se battre, il faudra les tuer.

\- Peut-être mais être capable de maîtriser un vampire sans le tuer et une compétence utile à avoir si tu as besoin d’information qu’ils ne sont pas prêt à donner librement. Maintenant, essaye de te libérer. »

Harry s’étant repris pendant leur échange, ricana au commentaire de Garrett. Le ton nonchalant du blond suggérait qu’il ne sentait même pas que Bella faisait exactement ce qu’il venait de lui demander depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Celle-ci se débattait toujours quelques temps plus tard quand, las elle poussa un soupire de résignation et se figea.

« J’abandonne, ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que j’essaye mais tu bouges à peine. »

Garrett ricana et se releva. Il se dirigea vers Harry en souriant. A ce moment-là, Harry aurait encore été un humain il aurait rougi. Garrett était vraiment un bel homme. Plus grand que lui, bien construit mais pas trop juste le fruit d’une vie de labeur « à la dur ». Il était en fait tout l’opposé d’Emmett et pourtant si les deux combattaient, Harry n’aurait aucun doute que Garrett en sorte vainqueur. 

« Alors Harry, ton tour ? Ou tu vas encore te contenter de regarder aujourd’hui ?

\- Je pense que je vais encore me contenter de regarder. La vue est plutôt plaisante. C’est marrant de voir Isabella se tortiller dans tous les sens pour se libérer. »

Malgré ses paroles, ses yeux n’avaient jamais lâchés Garrett. Harry savait qu’il tentait le diable, qu’entrer dans une danse subtile de séduction était à double tranchant. Mais s’il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu’il le regretterait longtemps. Très longtemps. Un sourire plein de dents et resplendissant fut la seule réponse de Garrett. Le blond se détourna d’Harry et fit reprendre Isabella. Le reste de la leçon fut silencieusement studieuse. Garrett ne fit aucun commentaire de plus mais ses yeux s’attardaient de temps en temps sur la forme svelte d’Harry, le scrutant quelques instants avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu’il faisait.  
Plusieurs séances avec Garrett se déroulèrent sur le même schéma. Mais le déclencheur fut le jour où, ayant eu un mauvais pressentiment, Harry assista à l’une des séances d’entrainement de Bella sur son bouclier. D’une certaine manière, Harry sentait que s’il n’assistait pas à cet entrainement il pourrait faire une croix sur Garrett. Que le vampire patriote serait définitivement hors d’atteinte, que plus jamais il ne pourrait faire de lui son compagnon. Harry se retrouvait donc là, dans la clairière derrière la maison des Cullen avec Bella et son compagnon, Garrett, Kate, Eléazar, Carmen et Tanya, Benjamin, Tia, Sioban, Maggie, Senna et Zafrina. Tout le petit monde était rassemblé pour aider à l’entrainement de Bella. Jusqu’à présent tout se passait relativement bien avec ses réussites et ses échecs. Bella se fatiguait, s’essoufflait, ce qui amusait sans fin Harry de voir un vampire le souffle court. Elle était actuellement en train d’essayer d’étendre son bouclier de plus en plus loin. Zafrina avait mis tout le monde sous son pouvoir d’illusion et Bella devait atteindre chacun afin de les en protéger. Harry regardait tout ce beau monde perché sur une branche basse d’un arbre proche. Jusqu’ici elle avait réussi à mettre Edward, Renesmée, Kate et Garrett sous son bouclier. Elle essaya de l’étendre encore plus mais vu la réaction de sa fille, le bouclier était tombé.

« Tu m’accordes une minute ? dit-elle pantelante.

\- Naturellement, concéda l’Amazone. »

Chacun se détendit en retrouvant la vue. Les uns et les autres s’éloignèrent légèrement en discutant à voix basse, perturbés par leur aveuglement momentané. Les vampires n’avaient pas l’habitude de se sentir vulnérables. Le grand Garrett était le seul immortel dépourvu de talent particulier que paraissaient attiré les entrainements de Bella. L’aventurier y trouvait apparemment un intérêt.

« Kate ! Appela-t-il.

\- À ta place j’éviterais, le prévint Edward.

Sans tenir compte de l’avertissement, Garrett continua d’avancer vers Kate.

\- On dit que tu peux renverser un vampire, lui lança-t-il.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle avant d’ajouter avec un sourire rusé et en agitant les doigts pour rigoler : ça te tente ?

\- Je n’ai jamais assisté à rien de tel, répondit le grand blond ? J’ai l’impression que c’est un peu exagéré…

\- Peut-être, admit son interlocutrice en recouvrant son sérieux ? Cela ne fonctionne que sur les faibles et les jeunes, si ça se trouve. Toi, par exemple, tu arriverais sûrement à résister à mon don. »

Elle tendit la main, paume en l’air, invitation non déguisée. Bella était convaincue que sa mine grave n’était qu’un moyen de l’inciter à accepter. Le défi arracha un vaste sourire à Garrett.   
Harry, qui s’était rapproché pendant leur échange, vit d’un mauvais œil le défi lancé. Il sentait que Garrett ne devait pas la touché, que tout son avenir avec lui tenait à cet instant. Il devait faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour qu’il ne la touche pas ! Le grondement distinctif qu’un vampire en colère s’éleva dans la clairière. Tout le monde tourna leur attention sur le trio. Juste au moment où le doigt de Garrett allait frôler la paume de Kate, Harry repoussa sa main. S’interposant entre les deux, il prit la main de Kate afin qu’elle ne s’enfuit pas. Mais tout aussi soudainement que l’action se déroula, Kate se mit à hurler. Surpris Harry la relâcha et son cri s’arrêta. Elle s’était écroulée sous la douleur de son propre pouvoir lui étant renvoyé. L’étonnement de tous sembla arrêter le temps quelques instants. Tout était figé, seuls les bruits naturels de la forêt s’entendaient au loin. Il fallut quelques minutes à Kate pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre qu’elle avait été attaquée. Une fois remise de l’attaque, elle se releva d’un bond, s’accroupit en grondant prête à attaquer celui qui lui avait renvoyé son don. Harry toujours en position d’attaque répondit à son grondement, prêt à se défendre et à attaquer. Ils dénudèrent leur dents montrant tout le sérieux de leur combat puis se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre avant que qui que ce soit n’ait eu le temps de bouger pour les séparer. 

Harry tenta d’enfoncer ses dents dans la gorge de Kate mais celle-ci l’esquiva et tenta de lui sauter sur le dos. Harry se laissa tomber au sol, roula et bondit sur Kate. Il lui attrapa le bras, utilisa tout son poids et la force de son bond pour le lui arraché. Il le lança au loin en atterrissant sur ses pieds et se retourna pour avoir de nouveau son adversaire en vue. Kate était dans une rage folle, un bras en moins la rendait plus vulnérable. Son attaquant était un nouveau vampire et sa force était donc naturellement supérieure à la sienne, elle était mal. Il fallait qu’elle l’achève rapidement et méthodiquement. Elle l’évalua rapidement alors qu’il était encore de dos et en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Elle espérait avoir le temps d’avoir une bonne prise pour lui arracher la tête mais au moment où elle arrivait sur lui, il se retourna. Lui faisant maintenant face, elle ne rabattit sur l’utilisation de son pouvoir. Oubliant momentanément l’effet boomerang que cela avait eu la première fois. Lorsqu’elle le toucha, elle se retrouva de nouveau à terre en hurlant sous la force de l’électrocution. Y ayant mis toute sa force, elle se prit son propre pouvoir puissance maximal de plein fouet. 

Voyant Harry de nouveau prêt à bondir sur Kate, Garret n’empressa de le maintenir, passant ses bras sous ceux du jeune vampire et les relevant pour passer ses mains derrière sa nuque pour lui bloquer tout mouvement des bras. Le jeune se débattit comme un beau diable pendant quelques instants avant de presque réussir à le dégager par un rusé jeu de jambe. Mais Garrett était bien plus expérimenté dans le combat entre vampire et ayant anticipé la manœuvre du brun, il enroula ses jambes autour des cuisses d’Harry. Donnant au passage un coup à l’arrière des genoux qui les fit tombés au sol.  
Tanya profita de l’occasion pour aller secourir sa sœur. Eleazar et Carment arrivèrent peu après et l’aidèrent à l’éloigner d’Harry. Kate grognait et se débattait comme une furie pour tenter d’attaquer le jeune vampire maintenant à terre. Eleazar lui grogna dessus en représailles et l‘enjoignit à partir chasser avec Tanya pour se calmer. Senna rapporta le bras de Kate qu’Harry avait arraché et lancé. Carmen la remercia et utilisa son châle pour maintenir le bras arraché contre l’épaule de Kate afin qu’il puisse se ressouder. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite toutes les trois vers la forêt pour aller chasser, se nourrir permettra à Kate de guérir plus vite son bras.  
Eleazar regarda les filles s’éloignées et lorsqu’elles furent hors de vue et d’ouïe, il se dirigea vers Harry toujours maintenu par Garrett. 

« C’est bon Garrett, tu peux le relevé. Toutefois, continue de le tenir. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il se lance à la poursuite de Kate. »

Le vieux vampire observa Harry un instant. Le jeune immortel avait les yeux fermés, il avait l’air concentré. Peut-être essayait-il de se calmer. Eleazar avait été autant surpris que les autres lorsque l’attaque avait eu lieu. Personne n’aurait pu prévoir que le jeune vampire attaquerait quelqu’un ici. Il semblait si reculé de tous. Toujours calme, parlant à peine aux autres vampires, même si récemment il s’ouvrait de plus en plus. Il remarqua alors que, lorsqu’Harry n’eut plus le visage collé au sol, il tourna la tête autant qu’il put pour coller son nez contre le bras de Garrett. Son comportement intrigua fortement Eleazar. Une fois les deux vampires debout, Garrett tenant toujours Harry, Eleazar s’adressa à Harry.

« Harry, pouvons-nous te faire confiance de ne pas te lancer à la poursuite de Kate si nous te relâchons ?

Harry regarda un instant le vampire, jugeant de sa sincérité avant de répondre.

\- Seulement si Garrett reste près de moi pour le moment, son odeur me calme. Le reste de sa phrase était murmuré si bas que les deux hommes ne l’auraient sans doute pas entendu s’ils n’avaient pas été des vampires. 

\- Très bien, tu peux le relâcher Garrett. » Ce dernier s’exécuta immédiatement, restant tout de même proche du jeune immortel.

Garrett était plus qu’étonné, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune vampire disait ça. Il n’avait pas eu beaucoup de contact depuis son arrivée. Bon, il avouait volontiers qu’il avait été pas mal intrigué par la blonde et avait à peine fait attention aux autres vampires. Eh bien, mise à part les quelques séances d’entrainement de Bella auxquelles Harry assistait. Apparemment, il s’était retrouvé être le sujet d’intérêt du jeune homme. Cela le fit sourire, rare était ceux qui avait attaqué pour sa défense. Il s’autorisa donc à détailler le jeune vampire. Celui-ci était plus petit que lui arrivant à peu près au niveau de l’épaule. Il avait des cheveux ébène, les yeux rouges caractéristique des vampires, la peau pâle mais qui gardait un soupçon de sa peau qui devait être naturellement hâlé lorsqu’il était humain. Harry avait un corps bien fait, musclé juste ce qu’il fallait qui se coordonnait bien avec sa stature fine. La voix d’Eleazar le sortit de ses pensées.

« Bien, et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu as attaqué Kate, Harry. Demanda Eleazar d’un ton qui exigeait une réponse. Mais Harry resta muet, il maintint son regard sur la lisière de la forêt où Kate était entrée. Le vampire soupira face à l’entêtement du plus jeune.

\- Harry, tu es conscient qu’avec le nombre de vampire présent et le conflit avec les Volturi, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de discorde entre nous. Surtout s’il n’y a aucune raison.

Harry grogna à la dernière phrase et répondit.

\- Il y a une raison, je n’aurai pas attaqué sinon.

\- D’accord. C’est déjà un début. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous la dire ? » Questionna Eleazar. 

Garrett se contentait pour le moment de suivre l’échange entre les deux vampires, attendant le fin mot de l’histoire, plus curieux que jamais. Harry se contenta de croisé les bras, ne répondant toujours pas. Fronçant les sourcils au manque de coopération du jeune, Eleazar retenta d’obtenir une réponse.

« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec l’un de tes dons ? Celui des liens peut-être ? » 

Si Harry avait encore été humain il aurait rougit. Toutefois, son trouble se traduisit de manière plus physique par le changement léger de ses appuis. Mais pour un vampire c’était comme si Harry se déplaçait franchement d’un pied sur l’autre.

« Bon, on avance. Maintenant qu’on sait ça, il serait plus judicieux de nous expliquer Harry. Il serait malavisé de nous laisser faire nos propres hypothèses. Tu sais que le pire est toujours la première chose à venir à l’esprit dans ce genre de situation. » Tenta Eleazar essayant d’amadouer le plus jeune à parler. Il avait peut-être le don de deviner celui des autres vampires mais il n’était pas celui en possession des dits dons. Il ne savait donc pas ce qui en résultait.

Harry posa ses yeux sur le vampire en face de lui à ses paroles. L’observant, tentant d’évaluer s’il était correct d’en parler ou non, surtout en présence de Garrett. C’était terriblement gênant. Toutefois, au bout d’une longue minute de silence, Harry se résigna. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que d’en parler. Il devait justifier l’attaque sur Kate. Il se doutait qu’il ne serait certainement pas permis de rester s’il y avait une possibilité qu’il recommence. Et Kate était proche des Cullen, lui n’était qu’un inconnu pour eux, une pièce rapporté de par sa proximité à Alistair. Vaincu, il soupira – même s’il n’en avait pas besoin c’était un moyen de se relaxer et relâcher un peu la pression.

« Je l’ai attaqué parce qu’elle allait blesser Garrett. »

Harry ne put se résigner à les regarder pendant qu’il parlait. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction du dit vampire à ses mots. Eleazar allait parler quand le grand blond intervint.

« Je l’ai demandé Harry. Et je sais me défendre tu sais… J’ai vécu plusieurs guerres, je n’ai aucun don particulier et pourtant je suis toujours là. »

Garrett n’était pas particulièrement vexé, juste peut-être un peu indigner que le petit vampire ne le pense pas capable de se défende si besoin. Mais il était surtout très curieux de savoir pourquoi.

« Je sais. Mais mes instincts m’ont hurlé de protéger et attaquer. Je n’étais pas non plus particulièrement en désaccord avec ça alors j’ai laissé mes instincts me guider sans les combattre. » 

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, frottant au passage la naissance de ses cheveux au bas de sa nuque. Il était clairement mal à l’aise avec la conversation, elle se dirigeait vers une pente savonneuse qui pourrait soit tout faire rater soit le faire avancer dans sa possible relation avec Garrett. Et il n’avait pas peur de s’avouer qu’il était terrifié que le vampire blond le rejette. Il était donc normal qu’il soit réticent à parler.

« Hum. Mais quel est le rapport avec ton don ? Eleazar a parlé de lien. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Questionna Garrett de plus en plus curieux. Il se souvenait bien que l’autre vampire ait mentionné plusieurs dons – ce qui en soit était intriguant – mais pour le moment celui des liens semblait être la réponse à toutes leur questions.

\- Je… Harry hésita, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. 

Il passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, frottant toujours le bas de sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux pour se calmer. Il souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre et commencer son explication.

\- Vous devez sans doute connaître le don de Marcus ? Ils hochèrent tous deux de la tête en assentiment. Harry continua donc son explication. Et bien dans un sens, mon don est un peu semblable. Je peux littéralement voir les liens entre les gens. Eh bien, un seul type de lien à vrai dire. Je suis encore en train d’en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais de ce que j’ai vu jusqu’à présent, plus le lien est brillant, plus la relation est forte. Je suis toujours en train de deviner pourquoi j’ai observé deux couleurs différentes alors qu’avant je n’avais vu que du blanc pur.

\- Harry. Ne tourne pas autour du pot. C’est très intéressant, bien sûr, mais de quel type de lien il est question ? Poussa un peu Eleazar, un sourire connaisseur au coin des lèvres.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir en retour à sa question avant de zieuter du coin de l’œil Garrett. Ce dernier semblait fasciné par ce qu’il lui disait. Harry était étonné d’avoir l’attention du grand vampire blond mais il s’en réjouissait. Peut-être que tout n’était pas perdu. Il se mordilla un peu la lèvre inférieur, indécis quant à la révélation qu’il allait faire. 

\- Des liens d’âmes. »

Il n’en dit pas plus. Toujours pas à l’aise pour répandre ce genre de chose devant son compagnon. S’il n’était pas sûr de se faire rattraper rapidement, il se serait sans doute enfui pour se cacher dans un trou tellement il était incertain de la situation. Il marchait sur une fine glace et priait de toute la force de sa non croyance que celle-ci ne se brise pas sous lui.   
Garrett regarda Harry, puis Eleazar. Il était confus quant à la réponse du petit brun. Des liens d’âmes ? Qu’est-ce que ça sous-entendait exactement ? Décidé à savoir de quoi il retournait, il attendit qu’Harry donne plus d’explication mais il semblait déjà réticent à leur avoir fait connaître cette simple réponse. Il regarda de nouveau le plus vieux vampire qui semblait en savoir un peu plus que lui et attendit de voir où la conversation se dirigeait.

« Et de qui tu as pu observer une couleur différente ? Demanda Eleazar curieux.

\- Esmée et Carlisle, il se teinte parfois de gris clair. Ça clignote quelques secondes avant de redevenir blanc.

\- Et est-ce qu’il y a des différences d’intensité ?

\- Le blanc est moins intense quand il oscille avec le gris clair. Et quand le lien ne représente qu’une possibilité mais pas un match parfait. Le blanc devient de plus en plus fort quand la compatibilité est proche de la complémentarité idéale.

\- Et le lien entre Garrett et Kate, tu le situes où sur le degré d’intensité ? »

Harry soupira, encore. Il avait déjà donné beaucoup trop d’information et Eleazar dirigeait la conversation pour qu’il révèle à Garrett l’état de leur lien. Il le voyait venir gros comme une maison ce vampire végétarien. Résigné à répandre ses secrets, Harry répondit à la question.

« Aussi brillant que celui entre Alistair et moi. »

C’était une réponse un peu vague pour qui ne connaissait pas la nature de leur relation. Et il était sûr que Garrett n’était pas au courant, étant donné qu’il était pris par la blonde la plupart du temps. Eleazar fronça les sourcils à sa réponse mais lui concéda le round. Il continua toutefois sur sa lancée.

« Et celui entre Garrett et toi ?

Harry n’osa pas regarder le vampire blond quand il donna sa réponse.

\- Autant voire plus brillant que celui de Bella et Edward. Enfin, il est un peu discontinu pour le moment.»

Dire que les paroles du petit vampire l’étonnèrent serait un euphémisme. Garrett ne s’attendait sûrement pas à ça lorsque la conversation avait commencé. Il avait été curieux de prime abord sur son don, c’était rare d’avoir un don aussi passif. Même Chelsea pouvait en quelque sorte interagir avec les liens qu’ils voyaient. Et celui de Marcus était plus développé puisqu’il voyait tous les types de liens relationnels entre les personnes. Mais ce qui l’étonnait le plus c’était la relation potentielle qu’il pourrait avoir avec ce petit vampire. Harry était beau mais il n’avait jamais envisagé de relation avec lui. Eh bien, il avait été captivé par la blonde dès qu’il l’avait vu. Et il était plutôt du genre obsessionnel quand quelque chose prenait son intérêt, ça n’avait certainement pas aidé à remarquer le petit vampire. Mais un truc l’inquiétait…

« Comment ça discontinu ? »

Surpris par la question de Garrett, Harry le fixa un instant, essayant de son mieux de savoir ce qu’il en pensait. En tout cas il ne l’avait pas fait fuir mais il semblait soucieux de l’état « discontinu » de leur lien. Harry se tint tout d’un coup plus droit, une lueur d’espoir flambait férocement dans son cœur mort. Ne voulant pas plus préoccuper son compagnon, il ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

« Il est discontinu parce que pour le moment nous n’avons pas vraiment de relation. Nous nous sommes parlé de temps en temps mais pas assez pour considérer notre relation comme autre chose que des connaissances. Le lien deviendra plus complet si nous décidons de… Hum… Eh bien, si nous devenons des compagnons.

\- Et dans ce cas, en quoi il différait de celui que j’ai avec Kate ?

\- Eh bien, celui avec elle était arrivé à son paroxysme. Il n’aurait jamais grandi plus brillant et plus complet que ce que nous pourrions avoir ensemble.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

\- J’ai le même avec Alistair. Et crois-moi, autant notre relation était génial au début, nous n’en étions plus autant satisfait au bout de quelques mois. Carlisle ne serait pas venu que je serais définitivement parti quatre mois plus tard, quand je n’aurais plus été considéré comme un nouveau-né. »

Les deux se regardèrent quelques instants avant qu’Harry ne se reconcentre sur Eleazar. Garrett quant à lui avait beaucoup de chose à penser. D’après le petit brun, sa relation avec Kate semblait vouée à l’échec. Par contre, une relation en tout point parfaite semblait lui tendre les bras avec le jeune vampire. La conversation allait reprendre quand soudain des bruits se firent entendre devant la maison. Harry prit alors plus conscience de son entourage. Notant que Bella, Edward et leur fille étaient rentrés, sûrement dans l’intention d’éloigner Renesmée de son affrontement avec la blonde. Les autres s’étaient dispersés après avoir vu que la situation était sous contrôle. La voix de Carlisle dominait les bruits alentours.

« Est-ce Alice qui vous envoie ? demanda-t-il sur un ton incertain et vaguement contrarié.

Des invités de dernière minute ?

\- Personnes ne nous envoie, répondit une basse voilée.

Harry, Eleazar et Garrett se regardèrent, curieux de savoir ce qu’il se passait. Ils se dirigèrent donc d’un même pas vers la maison des Cullen. Espérant fortement qu’un nouveau drame ne s’y déroule pas. Les trois vampires se figèrent à leur entrée dans le séjour. Le salon avait beau être bondé, aucun bruit n’en émanait, si ce n’est celui de souffles courts.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? reprit Carlisle, visiblement soucieux.

\- Des bruits courent, expliqua un second homme au timbre tout aussi rauque que le premier. Des rumeurs nous sont parvenues, selon lesquelles les Volturi s’apprêteraient à vous attaquer. D’autres ont affirmé que vous ne seriez pas seuls pour les affronter. C’était vrai, apparemment. Quelle réunion impressionnante !

\- Nous ne défierons pas les Volturi, répliqua Carlisle, tendu. Il y a eu un malentendu. Un très sérieux malentendu, même. Laissez-moi le lever. Les gens rassemblés ici sont des témoins. Nous ne demandons aux Volturi qu’une chose : nous écouter. Nous ne…

\- Nous nous fichons des accusations portées contre vous, interrompit le premier homme. Et nous nous fichons que vous ayez enfreint la loi.

\- Aussi grave soit la faute, renchérit son compagnon.

\- Voici mille cinq cents ans que nous attendons que ces ordures d’Italiens soient défiées, poursuivit l’autre. S’il y a la moindre possibilité d’assister à leur chute, nous tenons à être présents.

\- À participer, même, continua son compère. Du moment que nous estimons avoir une chance de succès.» 

Harry regardait la scène se déroulée de manière distante. Il n’était pas étonné que même chez les vampires il y ait des jeux de pouvoir. Ces Roumains, d’après Edward qui venait d’encourager sa compagne à apporter leur fille, devaient avoir eu le pouvoir avant que les Volturi ne le leur prennent. Avec une vie aussi longue que la leur, il n’était pas étonnant qu’ils aient eu la patience d’attendre une possible rébellion. Bien qu’ils fussent étonnés de voir la petite, cela n’avait pas la moindre importance pour eux. Stefan et Vladimir, respectivement un petit brun et un petit blond, semblaient avoir l’espoir d’une confrontation avec les Volturi malgré les dénégations de Carlisle. Ils s’abstinrent de toucher Renesmée mais ne semblaient pas agressif envers elle.   
Une fois nos nouveaux invités installés, la vie repris son court. Les Roumains semblaient tous les observés de plus en plus heureux avec ce qu’ils voyaient. L’espoir de reprendre ce qui avait été le leur clairement visible dans leurs yeux pourpres. Mais l’espoir ne fleurissait pas seulement chez eux. Près d’une vingtaine de vampires avaient été réuni autour de Renesmée pour témoigner que les Cullen n’avaient enfreint aucune loi. Et tous pensait que si Alice et Jasper revenaient sans preuve incontestable, leur témoignage permettraient au Volturi de prendre en compte leur point de vue et consentirait à voir les souvenirs de la petite.

Harry, quant à lui, avait peu d’espoir de voir cela arriver. Il en avait appris un peu plus depuis son arrivée sur les Volturi et il savait, de par son vécu, qu’Aro tenterait de prendre avantage de la situation pour se débarrasser des Cullen et récolter quelques pouvoirs intéressants en plus pour sa garde. Il n’en dit toutefois pas un mot. Se contentant de passer plus de temps avec Garrett qui avait apparemment envie d’apprendre à le connaître et voir si quelque chose pouvait se passer entre eux. Harry ne pouvait en être que des plus heureux. Lui et Kate s’évitaient. Parfois, elle lui grondait dessus quand ils se croisaient ou se retrouvait dans la même pièce. Harry ne lui répondait que par un sourire victorieux et s’empressait de rejoindre Garrett qui, le voyant arriver le dit sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire de lui.  
Le froid s’était bien installé à Forks, la neige avait commencé à tomber le lendemain de l’arrivée des Roumains. Les quatre jours qui suivirent s’étaient installé dans une routine agréable. Harry ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que pouvait bien tramer Bella, qui lui semblait bien trop suspecte pour ne rien faire dans le dos de son compagnon. Mais ça ne l’intéressait pas, il avait son propre compagnon à garder intéresser. Il avait entendu quelques-unes de ses histoires de bataille, il se rendait compte depuis combien de temps son compagnon était sur terre, seul, ne vivant que pour l’adrénaline des guerres auxquelles il participait. Il était triste de savoir qu’il n’avait fait que vivre pour ça. Il espérait simplement lui donner une nouvelle raison.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était amoureux de son compagnon, pas au bout de quatre jours, mais il voyait clairement tout le potentiel que leur union pourrait avoir. Il avait donc décidé en ce 25 décembre d’emmener son compagnon pour une petite partie de chasse à Portland. C’était à seulement quatre-cinq heures de route de Forks. Mais assez loin pour que les Cullen ne soient en rien suspecter et assez proche pour leur donner le temps de revenir si les Volturi se présentaient. Il avait déjà vu avec Carlisle s’ils pouvaient s’absenter une journée, il n’avait donc plus qu’à voir si Garrett était partant. Il s’approcha donc du salon où se trouvaient Garrett, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et les Roumains. En l’entendant venir Garrett tourna la tête vers lui, lui offrant un de ses sourires enjôleurs et tendant la main lui demandant silencieusement de se rapprocher. C’est avec un léger sourire heureux qu’il accepta la demande de son compagnon, lui prenant la main quand il fut à sa portée. D’un coup brusque du vampire blond il se retrouva sur ses genoux, mortifié et heureux en même temps. Il aurait à coup sûr rougit s’il avait été humain. Merlin, qu’il pouvait apprécier son manque de sang actuellement. Il écouta d’une oreille distraite les vampires autour de lui qui s’échangeait des anecdotes de leur longue vie sur terre. Il était beaucoup plus concentrer sur les sensations que son compagnon lui procurait. Ce dernier laissant une trainé de feu le long de son cou, déposant des baisers de la base de son cou à la jonction avec l’épaule jusque derrière l’oreille puis lui grignotant gentiment le lobe. Il lui fallait tout son self-control pour ne pas gémir devant tout le monde. Bien conscient de ce qu’il faisait subir à son petit vampire Garrett sourit de contentement et lui murmura à l’oreille le ton plein de malice :

« Tu me cherchais Harry ?

\- Mhmm… répondit vaguement Harry toujours perdu dans les sensations que son compagnon lui procurait, ses mains c’était fait soudain plus baladeuse alors qu’il lui parlait.

\- Juste pour le plaisir de ma compagnie ou tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Demanda un Garrett complètement amusé mais satisfait de la réaction du petit vampire. Reprenant un peu ses esprits à la mention d’une éventuelle demande Harry répondit impatient et à la fois anxieux d’un possible refus.

\- Je me demandais si ça te disais d’aller chasser ce soir ? Harry se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure attendant la réponse de son compagnon.

\- Est-ce tu me demandes si je veux aller à un rendez-vous avec toi ? Répondit Garrett amusé de la timidité d’Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que ça en soit un ? Demanda-t-il du tac-o-tac tâtant le terrain ce qui fit rire le plus grand vampire.

\- Je serais heureux de sortir dîner avec toi ce soir Harry. Est-ce que tu as une destination en tête ou tu attendais d’avoir ma réponse pour l’organisation ?

\- Eh bien, Carlisle m’a dit qu’on pouvait aller à Portland. C’est assez loin pour que les Cullen ne soient pas suspecter d’être lié aux victimes. Mais c’est assez prêt au cas où les Volturi arrivent et qu’on doive rentrer rapidement. Plongé dans son explication Harry passa inconsciemment ses bras autour du cou du vampire blond, le faisant sourire son attitude.

\- C’est très bien pour moi, Portland est une ville assez grande. Il sera facile trouver une ou deux cibles isolées. Et ils ont un bar-lounge assez sympa où on pourrait aller pour commencer avant de dîner. Si ça te vas ? Questionna-t-il Harry en venant niché son visage dans le creux du coup du brun, y déposant un léger baiser. Son geste soutira un faible grondement de satisfaction, le faisant sourire contre la peau pâle d’Harry.

\- Mhmm, ça m’a l’air parfait. On emprunte une voiture à Carlisle ou tu préfères courir ? Demanda Harry d’un air un peu absent tout en s’appuyant plus franchement contre le torse de son compagnon. Totalement envelopper par l’odeur fraîche des pins avec un subtil mélange de musc et de whiskey que dégageait Garrett, Harry était sur un petit nuage. Jamais il n’aurait osé imaginer que ça se passe aussi bien entre eux après qu’il ait attaqué Kate. Il sentit Garrett grignoter légèrement la peau de son cou avant de lui répondre.

\- On va courir, ça sera plus amusant comme ça. 

\- Ok, on partira en fin d’après-midi alors, vers 17h-18h. Je vais aller prévenir Carlisle. Harry allait se lever quand il fut retenu par le grand vampire.

\- Il est à peine 14h, reste encore un peu. On peut prévenir Carlisle un peu plus tard.» Ne laissant guère le choix à Harry, Garrett le replaça dans sa position initiale et s’appuya contre le dos du canapé dans lequel il était installé. Soupirant de défaite, Harry s’installa plus confortablement sur les genoux de son compagnon, n’hésitant plus trop à s’appuyer contre son torse et même à caler sa tête sur son épaule. Soupirant d’aise, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les vibrations que produisaient la voix de son compagnon dans sa cage thoracique alors qu’il parlait aux autres vampires. 

Finalement, Harry passa l’après-midi sur les genoux de Garrett, parfois joignant les discussions se déroulant autour de lui. Parfois se contentant de se blottir contre le vampire blond et de temps en temps se contentant d’échanger quelques mots murmurés totalement dans leur petite bulle. Ce ne fut qu’une heure avant de partir qu’Harry décida de se lever pour prévenir Carlisle et se changer pour leur rendez-vous. Il prit le temps de prendre une douche, un petit plaisir humain qu’il aimait faire de temps en temps. Spécialement pour des occasions de ce genre. Il s’habilla simplement mais de bon goût, la course à travers la forêt pour rejoindre la ville ne lui permettant pas de mettre des vêtements plus sophistiqué. Il descendit donc à l’heure de leur rendez-vous habillé d’un jean noir moulant, d’une chemise noir à bouton blanc et d’une veste en cuir noir. Il avait mis ses bottes noires préférés en peau de dragon à boucle en argent. Et pour garder le change auprès des humains il avait enroulé une écharpe noire à grosse maille autour du cou.  
Lorsqu’il arriva dans le salon où l’attendait Garrett, celui-ci se leva du canapé et s’empressa de venir à ses côtés. Une fois près de lui, le vampire blond emprisonna doucement le menton du petit brun de son pouce et son index, le forçant gentiment à relever la tête pour déposer un doux baiser au coin de ses lèvres. 

« Tu es magnifique Chaton ! Lui murmura Garrett un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci, toi aussi tu es superbe. Répondit Harry gêné. Garrett portait ses éternels bottes de combat noires, un jean bleu foncé redessinait sans place à l’imagination toutes les courbes de ses jambes et de son postérieur. Une chemise noire finalisait le tout avec un manteau en cuir atteignant ses chevilles et une écharpe fine rouge. Il avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval mi-haute d’où s’échappaient quelques mèches lui encadrant doucement le visage.

\- Bien, on y va ?» Demanda Garrett tout en dirigeant Harry vers la porte d’entrée. Harry acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la lisière de la forêt. Nul ne parla sur le court trajet, ils n’en ressentirent pas le besoin. Ils se contentaient de la présence de l’autre pour le moment, ils auraient tout le temps de parler. Alors qu’ils entraient dans la forêt, ils se regardèrent et se sourire avant de partir en courant, ils se taquinèrent gentiment sur le trajet. Se dépassant l’un l’autre, essayant de gêner l’autre, faisant tout simplement de leur trajet un jeu de taquinerie et de poursuite. Ils finirent par arriver en vue de la ville et se calmèrent. Harry laissant Garrett les diriger puisqu’il ne connaissait pas la ville. Ils se mirent à marcher le long des rues dans un silence confortable. Garrett avait entouré les épaules d’Harry de son bras et le brun s’était collé au corps sculpté du grand blond, le bras passé autour de sa taille. La nuit était tombée pendant leur trajet et la vie nocturne commençait gentiment à s’activer. Ils finirent par arriver devant un établissement d’où s’échappait le murmure des personnes discutant ainsi que la musique latine prédominante enveloppant le tout. Harry regarda Garrett un instant remarquant que celui-ci l’observait il lui sourit.

« J’espère que ça te vas ? C’est une boite assez sympa, il passe un peu tout genre de musique mais apparemment c’est une soirée Latina ce soir. Demanda Garrett incertain.

\- Oui, c’est très bien. Ça a l’air assez entrainant, on va pouvoir danser. J’ai jamais entendu ce genre de musique, ça sera une découverte pour moi. Lui répondit Harry.

\- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y. Après vous mon cher.» 

Riant doucement au comportement de l’autre vampire, Harry se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Le videur les laissa passer sans problème et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans la chaleur étouffante de la discothèque. Harry se rendit vite compte que, bien que ce ne soit pas la chaleur qui les dérangerait, la musique beaucoup plus forte qui les entourait pourrait vite leur devenir insupportable. Leur ouïe était beaucoup plus développer que celle des humains. Toutefois, sans s’attarder plus que cela dessus, Garrett les entraina vers la piste de danse. Harry observa les gens autour d’eux danser, histoire de savoir un peu comment faire sur ce genre de musique mais se laissa rapidement faire par les mouvements fluides et sensuels de son compagnon.

La fête battait son plein dans l’endroit bondé. Les corps en sueur se déhanchaient les uns contre les autres. La musique plus forte que jamais rythmait les mouvements de chacun. Les sons latinos fort, sensuelles et passionnés entraînaient les gens à lâcher prise comme si demain n’existait pas. Harry se laissa pour la première fois depuis longtemps profiter du moment. Entourer par les bras puissant de son vampire, il se sentait en sécurité depuis la fin de la guerre sorcière. Collé au torse puissant de Garrett, Harry suivait chacun de ses mouvements dans un rythme endiablé qui l’enivrait. Le vampire blond profitait largement de leur promiscuité baladant ses mains sur le dos, le torse, les bras et parfois les fesses d’Harry. Mais celui-ci n’était pas en reste, il rendait chaque caresses, chaque taquinerie de son compagnon. 

Dans un mouvement fluide qui en aurait rendu plus d’un jaloux, Harry se retrouva le dos collé au torse du blond. Il en profita un instant pour observer les gens autour de lui, les lumières stroboscopiques agressaient ses yeux mais il en fit abstraction pour se concentrer. La masse grouillante de corps sur la piste regroupait toutes sortes d’individus, il vit un couple s’embrassé à la limite de l’indécence pour un lieu publique. Mais il vit aussi des couples de femme et d’autre, à l’instar de lui et Garrett, d’homme. Il y avait même des groupes de trois ou quatre personnes s’amusant sur les banquettes dans les coins de la boite. Il se reconcentra sur son vampire lorsqu’il sentit ce dernier faire glisser ses mains le long de ses côtes pour empoigner ses hanches. Harry sourit, la malice et l’envie inscrite partout sur son visage. Il entoura le cou de son compagnon de ses bras, jouant du bout des doigts avec ses cheveux. Celui-ci nicha sa tête dans le cou d’Harry en réponse, y déposant de légers baisers taquins. Harry continua de suivre la musique en mouvant ses hanches toujours de plus en plus proche de celle de Garrett.

Il finit par atteindre son but et broya doucement ses fesses contre l’avant du pantalon de son vampire. Sentant de plus en plus celui-ci s’éveillé au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, Harry se pressa contre lui une dernière fois avant de s’éloigner et de se retourner, faisant alors face à son compagnon un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Garrett grogna doucement en le voyant et s’empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et pressant. Ils auraient pu s’embrasser ainsi pendant encore longtemps, les vampires n’ayant pas le besoin de respirer mais ils finirent par se rappeler qu’il était en publique, entourer d’humain qui finirait par se poser des questions. C’est réticent qu’ils se séparèrent.

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient dansé quasiment non-stop, se taquinant, se chauffant, s’embrassant et faisant mourir d’envie tous ceux qui les regardaient. La nuit était bien avancé quand un musique plus douce mais toujours latine s’éleva dans la boite. Harry vit la plupart des couples restés sur la piste et certains des célibataires chercher un ou une partenaire, les autres en profitant pour faire une pause et boire un coup. Harry quant à lui nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de son vampire blond, les bras autour de son cou et les doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. Il était bien, en sécurité et heureux. Il aurait aimé que ça ne s’arrête jamais. Garrett avait posé sa joue sur la tête d’Harry, ses bras enserrant sa taille, les mains posés au creux de ses reins. 

« Et si on chassait après cette chanson ? » Lui murmura doucement Garrett à l’oreille. Pas que cela soit nécessaire mais il se doutait que le vampire le taquinait encore. Son haleine fraîche frôlant la peau sensible de son oreille. Il acquiesça muettement à la question et profita de l’instant. La chanson se finit bien trop vite au goût d’Harry mais les yeux de son compagnon devaient actuellement refléter les siens, d’un noir profond. Ils étaient affamés. D’un accord commun, ils sortirent de l’amas de corps se pressant de tous les côtés autour d’eux. Ils s’adossèrent au bar et regardèrent autour d’eux, cherchant une proie. C’est Garrett qui repéra la jeune fille. Une rousse à la peau laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseur et aux yeux bleus avec des paillettes vertes et jaunes discrètes. Elle était apparemment seule, elle dansait à en perdre haleine proche du bar mais toujours sur la piste de danse. Quand Garrett la lui fit remarquer il eut un instant d’hésitation, la jeune fille était un peu trop proche de l’apparence de sa mère pour son confort. Mais Harry se repassa les multiples conversations qu’il avait eût avec Alistair sur le fait de se nourrir d’humain. Sachant qu’il en avait besoin pour rester fort et sain mais surtout en prévision de la possible bataille contre les Volturi, Harry se résigna. Il suivit alors Garrett vers la jeune fille. D’un accord commun, Harry serait celui qui l’aborderait tandis que son compagnon la prendrait à revers. Lorsque la jeune fille le repéra, il lui fit un doux sourire.

« Ça te dérange si on se joint à toi ? Lui demanda-t-il le ton doux et invitant.

\- On ? Sa confusion très claire dans sa question. Elle n’avait, comme prévu, pas vu Garrett. Celui-ci s’était positionné juste derrière elle. 

\- Mon compagnon et moi, lui précisa-t-il en désignant Garrett, on cherche une partenaire ouverte d’esprit pour ce soir. Donc ça te dérange si on se joint à toi ?

\- Euh… Non, non pas du tout. » Leur sourit-elle complètement charmée par les deux hommes d’une beauté époustouflante qui s’intéressaient à elle. Ils se collèrent donc à elle, l’entraînant dans une danse sensuelle et endiablée. Ils dansèrent ainsi près d’une heure avant qu’elle ne commence à fatiguer. Ils lui proposèrent alors d’aller boire un verre au bar. Restant près d’elle, repoussant inconsciemment toutes personnes qui auraient voulu les approcher. Une fois au bar, ils commandèrent pour elle, puis discutèrent un peu de tout et rien. Harry remarquant qu’elle était en sueur lui proposa d’aller se balader un peu dans le parc qu’il avait repéré en arrivant et qui se situait juste à une rue d’ici. Elle accepta assez facilement, complètement enjouée d’avoir l’attention complète de ces deux beaux gosses. Ils récupérèrent les affaires de la jeune femme au vestiaire puis sortirent du bâtiment. L’air frais leur fit du bien, même les vampires apprécièrent de se retrouver à l’air libre, la musique devenant de plus en plus entêtante et blessante pour leurs oreilles sensibles. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le parc, les deux vampires remarquèrent de suite qu’il n’y avait pas un chat aux alentour. C’était l’occasion idéale. Ils s’éloignèrent de l’entrée, discutant toujours avec la jeune fille qui leur racontait un peu sa vie et ses déboires du moment. Elle s’accrochait au bras d’Harry, l’une de ses mains tenant celle de Garrett comme si elle avait peur qu’ils ne soient que de simple mirage comblant sa solitude et son manque d’estime de soi. Arrivé dans une zone reculée du parc, les deux vampires se regardèrent par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille d’un air entendu. Harry la dirigea vers un saule pleureur qu’il avait repéré. Il l’entraîna sous son branchage qui, bien que dépourvu de feuilles, maintiendrait leur présence plutôt discrète.

Il s’arrêta alors et se mit face à elle. Confuse, elle le regarda une question muette dans les yeux. Il lui sourit de manière rassurante pendant que Garrett se plaçait derrière elle. Harry plaça sa main sur sa joue, caressant doucement du pouce ses lèvres. Il la glissa ensuite dans son cou, lui faisant légèrement tourner la tête sur le côté. Il la vit se lécher les lèvres en prévision d’un baiser qu’il ne lui accorderait pas. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, plaçant un baiser taquin sur sa joue et descendant dans son cou. Garrett, pas en reste, avait placé une de ses mains sur la hanche de la jeune fille qui n’était pas occupé par celle de son compagnon. Il plaça sa tête à l’opposé de celle d’Harry dans le creux du cou de la jeune rousse.

Il vit du coin de l’œil la main d’Harry se déplacée et il sut. Au même moment qu’elle se plaça sur la bouche de la jeune fille les deux vampires la mordirent. Le cri qu’elle produisit aurait sans doute attiré du monde s’il n’était pas aussi loin dans le parc ou s’il y avait eu quelqu’un dans le parc. Mais ils étaient seuls et elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle arrêta de crier et de se débattre. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu’ils lui prenaient du sang. Les deux vampires savouraient le sang sucré légèrement alcoolisé de la jeune fille, grognant de temps à autre. Partageant leur plaisir par de légers sons, un touché furtif sur la peau de l’autre. Finalement, Harry nicha la main qui était sur la bouche de la jeune fille dans les cheveux de son compagnon se nourrissant, lui tirant un grognement de plaisir. Garrett réciproqua le geste et c’est ainsi qu’ils finirent leur repas. Caressant les cheveux de l’autre et maintenant tous deux le corps amorphe et mourant de la rousse. Lorsque finalement il ne resta plus de sang ou presque, les deux vampires la lâchèrent. Ils se regardèrent, le sang aux lèvres, le plaisir de la soirée, de la chasse et du sang coulant dans leur corps. C’est d’un mouvement brusque et identique qu’ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre, s’embrassant voracement.

Les mains se murent d’elles-mêmes, déshabillant l’autre, ne faisant pas attention alors qu’ils déchirèrent plus qu’ils n’enlevèrent les vêtements les couvrant. Une fois tous deux complètement nus, Garrett passa ses mains sur l’arrière des cuisses de son compagnon celui-ci compris rapidement la demande et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Ils ne s’étaient toujours pas arrêtés de s’embrasser, se taquinant l’un l’autre de la langue, mordillant parfois les lèvres de l’autre. Les mains, pas en reste, caressaient toutes étendus de peau à porter, griffant légèrement parfois, s’arrêtant de temps en temps sur les zones plus sensibles avant de partir à la recherche de nouvelles. 

Au bout d’un moment, Harry grogna contre Garrett le pressant de le faire finalement sien. Souriant contre les lèvres du brun, Garrett stoppa leur baiser, pris d’une main une bonne prise sur les cheveux d’Harry juste à la base de la nuque. Tirant en arrière pour le maintenir en place, le blond fixa son compagnon dans les yeux. Il lui dit qu’il était sien le ton grondant et sans place à une éventuelle réplique tout en s’enfonçant d’un seul coup de hanche en lui. Harry grogna de plaisir, ses yeux papillonnant sous le plaisir. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Garrett, l’une partant à la découverte du dos musclé et l’autre se nichant dans les cheveux blonds.

Ils reprirent alors leur baiser passionné, Garrett plaqua Harry contre le tronc du saule toujours en lui. Puis commença un doux mouvement de hanche, contrastant totalement de leur échange jusqu’ici plutôt bestial. Le rythme imposé par le blond frustra rapidement Harry qui le montra en mordant brusquement la lèvre de celui-ci. En réponse Garrett grogna en s’enfonçant en lui d’un mouvement rapide et fort, faisant rejeter Harry la tête vers l’arrière à l’afflux de plaisir inondant son corps. Garrett avait directement ciblé sa prostate. Celui-ci sourit à la réaction de son brun et s’attela à buter contre le centre de plaisir d’Harry à chaque va-et-vient qu’il faisait. Ne laissant pas un instant de répit à Harry qui s’accrochait tant bien que mal à son compagnon.   
Le son de leur chair de vampire s’élevait fort dans le parc, semblable à deux roches cognées répétitivement l’une contre l’autre. Il était accompagné des râles et grognement de plaisir des deux vampires. Parfois un léger crac retentissait mais les deux hommes n’en tenir pas compte, bien trop pris dans leur ébat.

« Ga… Garrett, je… J’y suis presque… » La voix haletante d’Harry s’éleva dans le capharnaüm de leur ébat. Un gémissement particulièrement fort du blond lui répondit. Celui-ci prit alors l’érection d’Harry en main, jusqu’alors intouché. Il redoubla d’effort, le masturbant au rythme de ses va-et-vient inhumain en lui. Et c’est dans un couple d’aller-et-venu carrément violent que les deux vampires vinrent, un duo de rugissement de plaisir s’élevant dans le parc suivit d’un violent craquement. Ils s’effondrèrent tous deux alors que l’arbre sur lequel ils étaient appuyés s’écroulait. Choqués, ils se mirent à rire. Au bout d’un moment, ils se calmèrent et restèrent allonger l’un contre l’autre profitant du moment. Harry était confortablement niché contre le torse de son compagnon, totalement heureux, observant leur lien continu et brillant qui pulsait de joie entre eux. Il sourit et nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou d son vampire. Il était enfin complètement sien, personne ne pourrait le lui prendre. Seul la mort les séparerait. C’était d’un romantisme dégoulinant de mièvrerie mais c’était la stricte vérité et Harry ne pouvait qu’en être heureux. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il savait qu’il pourrait toujours compter sur son compagnon pour le soutenir et être là pour lui. Autant qu’il serait toujours là pour Garrett. 

Il se releva doucement pour regarder son compagnon qui avait les yeux fermé, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il les ouvrit lorsqu’il sentit Harry bouger puis plongea ses belles prunelles rouges dans celle de son compagnon. Juste contenu de le regarder. Harry lui sourit, l’embrassa doucement avant de se séparer des lèvres tentatrices du blond.

« Je t’aime Garrett. Sa déclaration fit d’autant plus sourire le vampire. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, toujours en le regardant, souriant comme un fou, heureux comme jamais.

\- Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent encore un peu allonger, savourant la présence de l’un l’autre. Complètement oublieux du cadavre à quelques pas d’eux ou encore du saule qu’ils avaient cassé dans leur ébat. Mais bientôt, la nuit commença à s’éclaircir et les premiers promeneurs matinaux feront leur apparition. Leur petite bulle devait bien se terminé un jour. Soupirant, Harry se releva, faisant comprendre silencieusement à son compagnon que bien qu’il ne le voulait pas, il fallait qu’ils rentrent. Ils s’habillèrent avec ce qu’il restait de portable des vêtements qu’ils avaient consciencieusement déchirer dans leur hâte. Ils rassemblèrent ce qu’ils ne pouvaient plus mettre afin de les jeter le plus loin possible de la scène de crime puis partirent en courant vers Forks.

****

Les jours qui suivirent leur rendez-vous, il était difficile de trouver Harry sans Garrett et inversement. Les deux vampires continuaient à en apprendre plus l’un sur l’autre et malgré qu’Harry soit un nouveau-né, il avait gardé pas mal de ses souvenirs d’humains. Sans doute une conséquence à être un sorcier et pas juste un humain sans pouvoir magique. Toutefois, Harry ne lui avait pas encore expliqué qu’il avait été un sorcier, enfin techniquement il pourrait le redevenir s’il récupérait sa baguette de houx. Ce qu’il ne comptait pas faire avant plusieurs années. Il s’était étonné qu’Edward ne commente pas sur son statut de sorcier mais le vampire devait être pris par les pensées des autres. Et lui-même ne le côtoyait pas plus que ça, son apparence trop proche de celle de Cédric pour le mettre à l’aise. Ses pensées ne se concentrant généralement pas plus proches de son ancien statut que ça en la présence du télépathe. 

Le départ d’Alistair le lendemain de Noël en avait irrité plus d’un et beaucoup regardait Amun attendant qu’il ne se décide à fuir lui aussi. L’ambiance devenait de plus en plus tendue au fil des jours qui s’écoulaient sans nouvelle de l’avancement du clan Volturi. Harry en profitait pour se préparer avec Garrett au combat qu’il pourrait y avoir. Le vampire s’acharnait à lui apprendre à combattre avec ses capacités de vampire, que ce soit la vitesse, l’ouïe, la vue ou ses pouvoirs. Enfin, surtout son pouvoir de retourner les dons de ses opposants. Du coup, il s’entraînait sous la supervision de son compagnon avec Benjamin. Kate étant le seul autre vampire avec un don de type agressif, il avait été jugé préférable de ne pas les faire se confronter de nouveau. Kate avait particulièrement mal accepté, et sa défaite lors de leur affrontement, et le rejet de Garrett lui ayant préféré Harry. D’après Eleazar, son don de rejet serait une sorte de bouclier physique, tout le contraire de celui de Bella qui est un bouclier mental. En parallèle de ses entraînement au combat, il essayait de développer son bouclier, voir s’il pouvait l’étendre à d’autre personne. 

Un double bouclier ne serait pas de trop contre les Volturi. Combiné à celui de Bella, ils seraient inatteignables. Toutefois, la nuit tout entraînement était stoppé et les vampires prenaient le temps de se retrouver. Les couples partaient généralement s’isoler pour avoir un peu d’intimité bien nécessaire avec l’avenir incertain qui approchait. Garrett et Harry en profitait aussi largement. Partant à des kilomètres de là, se perchant parfois au sommet d’un arbre, observant l’horizon alors qu’il parlait de leur passé, de leur espoir, de leur peur aussi. Leur relation avançait bien, il s’entendait bien et Harry n’avait aucune difficulté à se voir passer l’éternité à ses côtés.

Deux jours avant l’arrivée des Volturi, Edward et Carlisle restèrent dans la clairière choisit pour l’affrontement. Ils espéraient que le traqueur des Volturi, Demetri, les choisiraient pour cible. Une tente fut planter dans la forêt pour abriter Renesmée, Bella resta avec elle ainsi que Jacob. Les autres continuaient leur train-train quotidien. Il se mit à neiger dans la nuit du 30 décembre et la neige resta. Ce qui sembla avertir tout le monde que les Volturi arrivaient. Au lever du soleil, la scène qu’Alice (l’une des seules Cullen qu’il n’avait pas rencontrée) avait décrite de sa vision était complète. Les Volturi arriveraient sous peu. Tous se préparèrent, se rassemblèrent et prirent position dans la clairière. Harry rejoignit donc Garrett en première ligne. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l’embrassa à perdre haleine. Il le garda près de lui une fois le baiser brisé. Et puis ce fut un jeu d’attente. Les minutes semblèrent des heures et les secondes des jours. Tous étaient tendus, impatient et en même temps réticent de l’arrivée des Volturi. Les loups piaillaient d’impatience dans la forêt. Puis se calmèrent sous l’insistance de leur Alpha. Ils n’entendirent plus que leur souffle lourd et nombreux.

Les nuages se tassèrent, étouffant la lumière au point qu’on aurait pu se croire le matin comme l’après-midi. Edward plissa les yeux, scrutant le lointain, et Bella fut certaine qu’il voyait la scène une seconde fois – après l’avoir déchiffrée dans l’esprit d’Alice. Ce serait pareil à l’approche des Volturi. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes ou quelques secondes, maintenant.  
Tout le monde se tendit.  
Harry se mit à fixer la lisière de la clairière, à l’opposé de leur position, l’oreille à l’affut du moindre bruit de pas. Garrett était tendu contre lui, scrutant lui aussi le lointain, attentif, dans l’attente impatiente et nerveuse de ce qui s’en suivrait.  
Soudain, Edward se raidit et laissa échapper un sifflement venimeux. Ses prunelles se fixèrent sur le nord. Nous l’imitâmes et attendîmes que les dernières secondes s’écoulent.  
Garrett grogna, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Harry se sépara de lui, ne gardant que sa main dans la sienne. Et enfin, ils les entendirent, le martèlement de nombreux pas dans la neige, venant dans leur direction.   
Le murmure emplit d’excitation nerveuse de Garrett s’éleva dans la clairière silencieuse. 

« Ils arrivent, les capes rouges arrivent. »

****

Mise à part Irina, aucune perte n’était à déplorer suite à leur rencontre avec les Volturi. La discussion avait été longue et mouvementée mais tout était finalement terminé. Chacun était à même de continuer sa route et de rentrer chez lui. Les premiers à partir furent, étonnement, les Denali. Mais face à la perte de leur sœur, il n’était en fin de compte pas si surprenant qu’ils s’éloignent rapidement. Les Roumains et les Amazones furent les suivants. Vladimir et Stefan firent promettre à tous de les contacter si une autre rébellion s’organisait. Il fut, par contre, plus déchirant de voir la séparation de Renesmée et Zafrina, chacune s’étant prise d’une affection particulière l’une pour l’autre. Ce fut finalement la promesse de nombreuses visites dans le futur qui permit à Zafrina de s’éloigner avec son clan. Les Irlandais, Maggie, Siobhan et Liam les suivirent rapidement. Puis vint le tour des Égyptiens, Benjamin et Tia promirent de rester en contact alors qu’Amun et Kebi restaient en retrait, attendant impatiemment de partir.

Harry et Garrett avaient choisi de rester un peu plus longtemps avec les Cullen. Harry, en particulier, voulait connaître les deux vampires du clan qu’il n’avait rencontré qu’après la débâcle avec les Volturi. Ce lapse de temps supplémentaire leur permettait aussi de prendre une décision quant à leur avenir. Garrett était un vampire nomade, il voyageait beaucoup et ne restait jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Harry, quant à lui, n’avait jamais eu le loisir d’avoir un véritable chez lui. Poudlard avait de trop nombreuse fois été le spectacle d’aventure dangereuse en plus d’être une école. Il ne pouvait plus considérer le château comme une maison. Mais il aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. Ce qui menait au dernier point dont il n’avait toujours pas discuter avec le vampire blond : son statut de sorcier.

Harry passa dans les jours qui suivirent de plus en plus de temps avec les deux nouveaux vampires. Bien qu’il ne délaisse aucunement son compagnon, il apprenait à connaître Jasper et Alice. Le vampire discret avait été un soldat dans l’armée confédérée de son vivant puis après dans la guerre de territoire que s’adonnait le vampire qui l’avait transformé. Si la première situation avait été un choix délibéré, il n’en était point de même pour la deuxième. Harry comprenait ce qu’il avait vécu et s’identifiait au vampire malgré leur situation différente. Pas que Garrett ne pouvait pas comprendre mais contrairement à Harry et Jasper, le vampire recherchait activement les combats après sa transformation, et sans doute même avant.

Harry et Jasper devinrent rapidement ami, Harry trouvant en lui un confident. Fatalement, Alice aussi. Il leur parla alors de ses doutes et de ses espoirs pour son avenir avec Garrett. Les deux vampires furent de bons auditeurs et ne purent que lui conseiller d’en parler avec son compagnon. Puisqu’après tout, dans un couple, tout passait par la communication. Sans communication, c’était voué à l’échec. Décidé à en parler avec son compagnon, Harry se retrouvait donc avec lui dans une clairière éloignée de tout vampire afin que leur conversation reste privée. Soupirant et appréhendant un peu, Harry s’assit en plein milieu de la clairière et attendit que son compagnon le rejoigne. Curieux, Garrett approcha Harry et s’allongea à ses côtés.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier pour nous éloigner ainsi ?

\- En effet, répondit Harry tendu. J’aimerais qu’on décide de quoi faire une fois qu’on aura quitté les Cullen. Mais j’aimerai aussi parlé de quelque chose de ma vie humaine qui reste important actuellement. 

\- Très bien. Tu sais que j’étais un nomade. Je n’ai jamais envisagé d’avoir un lieu fixe mais c’était principalement parce que j’étais seul. Et tu sais l’éternité, seul, dans une maison ou un appartement vide sans personne pour t’attendre c’est triste et déprimant. Mais à l’heure actuelle si c’est ce que tu veux, je n’y vois aucun inconvénient. Rien ne nous empêche de partir de temps en temps non plus. On a toute l’éternité, on peut faire ce qu’on veut. Tu réfléchis un peu trop parfois, chaton. »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rire de soulagement en entendant les paroles de son compagnon. Maintenant, il se trouvait ridicule d’avoir douté de ce qu’il voudrait. Bien sûr qu’il avait le temps, ils pourraient tout faire.

« Tu as raison. Je dois pas encore avoir percuté que le temps n’était pas quelque chose qui nous limiterait. Peut-être qu’on pourrait voyager un peu avant de se fixer quelque part ? On trouvera peut-être un endroit qui nous plaira et où on aimerait rester un moment. 

\- Ça m’a l’air parfait. Et donc en ce qui concerne l’autre sujet ?

\- C’est un peu plus délicat. Normalement, je suis tenu au secret. Mais tu es mon compagnon et je peux donc t’en parler sans craindre de représailles. »

Inquiet mais curieux, Garrett écoutait attentivement son chaton. Il avait déjà pensé à plusieurs choses mais certainement pas à ça. Un sorcier ! Son petit compagnon était un sorcier ! Un vrai qui faisait de la magie avec une baguette en bois ! Le choc passé, il écouta attentivement son chaton lui raconter sa vie humaine. Ce que ces porcs de Dursley, lui avait fait subir. Et après on osait dire que c’était eux – les vampires – des monstres ! Puis vint les aventures d’Harry à Poudlard et il fut presque triste d’apprendre que Dumbledore était mort. Puis finalement, cette histoire avec Lucius Malfoy et le rituel au Ministère de la Magie. Il grondait tellement qu’il n’entendit pas Harry se déplacé pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Soufflant un bon coup, même si ce n’était pas nécessaire, le geste lui permit de se recentrer. Il entoura de ses bras le corps plus fin du brun et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Respirant profondément son odeur, l’apaisant un peu plus, il déclara alors :

« On récupèrera ta baguette Chaton. Je te promets qu’ils ne la garderont pas.

\- J’avais pas l’intention de leur laisser. Harry sourit comme jamais auparavant. Son compagnon était en colère en son nom et il ne l’avait pas rejeté d’être un sorcier. » 

Harry savait qu’un brillant avenir l’attendait maintenant qu’il avait Garrett à ses côtés. Et là, assis au milieu de cette clairière dans les bras de son compagnon, il se permit pour la première fois depuis longtemps de profiter de l’instant d’amour et de compréhension qu’ils partageaient.

Fin.


End file.
